Decode
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: "So, why is you're therapist stupid?" He asked calmly. "She's convinced that I have some part of memory that I'm 'suppressing', and that if she gets me to remember then I won't be so pissed off all the time."
1. If The Only Thing You See Is You

**New story, just something that's been buzing around in my head. So this is what happens when my writers block tries to un-block itself. ;)**

**Anyone else see the Jori tickling in the new episode? Loved it.**

**The Hunger Games? Fantastic. **

**What do you think?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>If The Only Thing You See Is You...<strong>

When Jade West glances up from her SkyBucks coffee, her blue eyes are drawn to the chime that announces the opening door of the almost deserted cafe. It clearly was not unpopular, but most people apparently had other things to do early this morning. It _was_ only about 6 in the morning. Pale fingers picked at the polished wood of her table absentmindedly before she stops her movements altogether and her eyes widen briefly while a frown marrs her face. Tori Vega apparently has just 'happened' to come to the same place that she did. At six AM on a Saturday.

No, that just did not sound correct to her... But warm brown eyes met cold and guarded blue ones, the colors immediately clashed, an instant mutual dislike. You see, Jade West doesn't hate Tori Vega. No, as a matter of fact she respects her as a performer, and sometimes as a person. Sometimes. Tori on the other hand always steered clear of mean girls at Sherwood; yet in Hollywood Arts she had gained so much confidence that when Jade had continued to mess with her, she attacked right back with her niceness.

Yes, Tori Vega knew how to get what she wants and when she wants something, you better believe that she gets it. Except for one thing. She hasn't gotten Jade's friendship; and she absolutely hates it, hates her almost but not really. No, she needs her to give her what she wants. So Tori walks up to the counter, her eyes only leaving Jade's to order a hot chocolate with whipped cream, and then coolly made her way passed the other empty tables to sit across from her 'enemy'.

"Go. Away." Jade demanded in a monotone voice that did not affect Tori at all; in fact, she smiled sweetly and both of her hands gripped her hot chocolate.

"Good morning to you too." Tori responded while she leaned back in her light blue chair with the SkyBucks logo on the back. Blue eyes rolled hard in annoyance and Tori spoke up again, interrupting whatever Jade was going to say.

"You wanna go to the movies? I heard that the writers that wrote The Scissoring have another movie out." Tori suggested. Jade wanted badly to just say no, but Tori had reeled her in with her favorite movie.

"And remind me why I would ever go to the movies with you?" She quipped. This response caused Tori to huff and drum her newly manicured nails on the wooden table. Jade's eyes flicked to that hand irritatedly.

"I didn't say you had to go Jade. Would it kill you to just, I dunno, act nice?"

"So you doubt my acting abilities now? Really, and I thought we were becoming friends." Jade replied sarcastically, looking back to her face.

"Please Jade?" She'd been reduced to begging, and Tori did not like that one bit.

"Hmm ... not sure, maybe you should get on your knees. That is how begging works." Jade smirked at her, her smugness seeped through like water through toilet tissue. As she gritted her teeth and tried to get her eye twitch under control, Tori glanced at the relatively clean floor and her hand left the steaming cup all together. After scooting from the comfort of her seat, Tori found herself on both knees in front of Jade.

"Please Jade? Will you come to the movies with me?" Of course Jade was caught off guard by the easy compliance and it took her a second to respond.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, not liking that Tori seemed to be using some sort of reverse psychology on her. Tori stood up from her position on the light blue and white tiled floor and brushed off her knees.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven." When she grabbed her hot chocolate and began to walk off, Jade realized something.

"Wait!" She shouted after Tori's retreating back, her grip on the coffee tightening. She turned around, her mahogany locks spilled over her shoulders almost flirtatiously. Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You don't have my address." She said slowly.

"Yeah I do." Tori replied with a sly smile and turned on her heel to disappear out of the door and into the group of adults and small children that were entering the café.

_Why didn't I hear about this new movie?_ Jade wondered, sensing that something was amiss.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's seven o'clock Vega. If you stand me up I will do many bad things to you.' <em>

Jade ranted in the deep recesses of her mind while her cool expression remained neutral. Denim clad legs were folded, one beneath her butt as she sat in the very plush chair in her den. An irritating buzzing made her eyebrows scrunch until she remembered why she was in her den in the first place, away from the nuisance that was her little brother, who in fact loved to creep outside of her bedroom door. Though he was terrified of coming near the den ever since she told him how the hag-ish lady that lived at the house before them had died in that very room. Her blue eyes flicked upward toward her boyfriend's face on the screen of her laptop, repeatedly calling her name after he noticed that she had failed to pay attention to him. All he did was talk about his family when he went to go visit in Canada. He was gone _again_; which was the _only _reason Jade was forced to attend her weekly SkyBucks visit alone.

'_Sort of.'_ An irritating voice reminded her which made her face scrunch up and her nails dig into the arm rest.

"Jade!" Beck yelled for the umpteenth time.

"What!" She snapped, eyebrows mashed together and eyes wide in annoyance.

"I said, how are you doing with your therapist?" He repeated in a gentle voice that used to make her heart melt, but now only served to make her eyes roll.

"She's stupid." Jade replied simply, her aggravation made her gankier than usual.

Her blue eyes went to the corner of the computer screen and she scowled. '_Seven o' six.' _

"What's up?" Beck asked, noticing her scowl. Jade shook her head and Beck watched her, not completely convinced, and decided to drop it for now.

"So, why is you're therapist stupid?" He asked calmly, as if he assumed she would tell him whether he asked or not.

"She's convinced that I have some part of memory that I'm 'suppressing', and that if she gets me to remember then I won't be so pissed off all the time."

Beck tried to refrain from making a face that said, 'As if that would happen' and just chuckled.

"Let the nice lady do her job. Please?" He asked nicely. She gave him a small smile before exiting out of the screen chat. The time flashed in bold white letters on the front of her screen. '_Seven fifteen.' _

Jade shook her head and began to get angry at herself for being disappointed. No one ever stood Jade West up. She was appalled.

Her Pear Phone buzzed in her back pocket, and she fished it out with wavering hope that it was Tori. Oddly enough, she was so eager that she didn't spare a glance at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered, a bit too enthusiastically for her liking.

"Hey Jade! Do you mind looking out front?"

"Tori?"

"Just go!" Tori yelled in exasperation.

"Fine!" Jade snapped and hung up. It seemed that they could never have a real conversation. Ever.

Jade's booted feet stomped out front, going down the hallway and past the kitchen to the living room which was where the front door was located. A faint thrumming was coming from outside and she frowned slightly in confusion before opening the door. There sat Tori Vega on a jet black and sleek motorcycle. Blue eyes widened impossibly and her mouth fell open in shock. Tori Vega could ride a motorcycle?

"Holy chiz…" She muttered under her breath. Not only did she have a motorcycle, but also a leather jacket and pink and black helmet which had a dark screen that covered her face with her hair blowing about beneath it. An onyx helmet sat in her outstretched hand as she reached for Jade. The Goth remembered to lock her door and spun to shove the silver lock in the key hole. She turned it until the lock clicked before almost running up and grabbing the helmet from Tori. But the tan hand refused to let go yet.

"Magic word?" Tori's voice was muffled by the helmet but Jade understood and grudgingly complied.

"Please?"

Tori's smirk was hidden behind her helmet as she handed it over and watched as the helmet, which matched Jade's hair, slid onto her head. Tori reached over and pressed a small button on the side to turn on the microphones.

"Can you hear me?" Tori said quietly, knowing that if Jade didn't have on the helmet then she definitely wouldn't pick up on her voice.

"Yeah, where'd you get all of this?" She asked, barely containing her awe. Jade had almost forgotten that Tori were fifteen minuets late. Almost. Yet she planned on getting her back by the end of the night. It _was_ only Saturday.

"Well don't just stand there, get on!" Tori prodded, not answering her question. Jade's leg swung over the motorcycle with ease and her arms slid around Tori's waist without her thinking anything of it. It was just a safety precaution. Right? Yeah, of course it was.

Tori revved the engine, as she knew it would make Jade smile, and took off down the street, tearing through traffic like a pro. The streetlights and brightly lit store signs flew past them in a blur. It turned everything into a light show, as that was the only thing they could really see on the sides of them. Jade felt her hair blowing out behind her from beneath her helmet; she tightened her hold on Tori's waist on a sharp turn. The thrill kept her smiling hugely the entire ride. Tori was delighted to hear Jade's rare laugh through the speakers in her helmet. It was light, carefree, and the first time that she'd ever heard it.

The streets turned onto the blacktop of the movie theater parking lot where Tori rode smoothly into an open space and parked her motorcycle. Jade was breathing hard with adrenaline and from laughing; a goofy smile that hardly anyone but Beck had ever seen was plastered to her pale face. Blue eyes met brown ones and Tori couldn't help but smile widely in return. Jade's smile was infectious. Tori's tanned hand wound unthinkingly around Jade's pale one and the Goth tensed, so used to making sure that no one that was not allowed didn't touch her. But the thing was, Jade wasn't quite sure if Tori was allowed or not. She figured that she must be since she rode all the way to the movie theater with her arms wrapped around her waist.

So Jade relaxed and squeezed Tori's hand with a reassuring smile and they made their way through the doors. The line however was taking forever in Jade's mind, though in reality was only a couple of minuets. Her hand gripped Tori's anxiously while her booted foot repeatedly bounced on the carpeted floor of the movie theater. She didn't like that her annoyance was not heard because of the carpet that muffled the noises of her boot. Tori snuck a sideways glance at the agitated girl and she soothingly ran her thumb over the back of Jade's hand. Blue eyes flicked to her brown ones and she smiled softly at her, grateful that the agitated tapping of Jade's foot had stopped. Jade gave a hesitant smile in return and soon they were at the front of the line to buy tickets for the latest horror film.

'The Hammering' was almost sold out; thankfully it wasn't, even though Tori would not complain a bit if it were. You see, Tori hates horror flicks and if she was being honest with herself, which she always tried to be, then she would acknowledge that the only reason that she was putting up with it was because Jade would be with her. Now she didn't expect that they'd be holding hands like they were when she invited her, but that just made everything that much better. Once Tori had bought the popcorn and Jade paid for the drinks, they headed down the red and white hallway and into the white theater door that read, 'Theater 16'. Tori let Jade choose where to sit and she picked the very last row so that they had a perfect view of the screen.

As the previews rolled and the lights dimmed just slightly, Tori looked over at Jade who was staring in awe at the screen which previewed another upcoming horror film. Tori honestly did not want to look, so she watched Jade watch the screen. The lights flickered and brightened the outline of her face with various shades of red, blue, white, and finally darkness. The movie was starting. Jade hadn't removed her hand from Tori's at all, even when they were putting butter in the popcorn, paying for the food, walking up the steps that led to the top row of seats, and now as the movie that would surely induce nightmares came onto the screen, Tori felt safe. She was still scared wazz-less but she was with Jade, and Jade was beginning to like her. That was all that mattered. In the beginning of the movie, everything started out like a normal day as most scary movies do. Though then the heroine repeatedly hears a loud hammering noise in her basement from her bedroom.

'_She's so stupid! Why is she going down there! No! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!'_ Tori thought repeatedly as she buried her head in Jade's neck to avoid looking at the screen where the girl was surely being murdered if the screams and wet sounds of spattering blood were any indication.

"Wow, there are a _lot _of ways to kill someone with a hammer, but that by far it the best." Tori heard Jade mumble close to her ear.

"Stop trying to scare me!" Tori whisper-yelled at her companion. Jade's chuckle was throaty and sent chills down Tori's spine.

"Aw, is someone afraid? C'mere." Jade whispered to her, the low volume made her voice even huskier and Tori tensed, not used to the feeling of ice sliding down her spine that she was now getting. Soon Jade's arm was around her shoulders and Tori's face stayed buried against her neck, almost forced to breath in Jade's unique scent of lavender and lilac. Was that honey that she smelled also?

'_God, Jade smells good." _ Tori thought, trying to get in another sniff before she was noticed and thought of as a creep. '_Like Sinjin… Ew.' _Tori thought in disgust, imagining all of the times that Sinjin had sniffed Jade.

Jade stroked Tori's hair soothingly as the movie became background noise to her. Neither of them were paying attention to the movie anymore; and surprisingly Jade wasn't upset about it. She was watching Tori, who had fallen asleep against her. Another hesitant smile made its appearance and she turned her head back to the screen in just enough time to see another girl get her head slammed completely around with a hammer to the face. She cringed and shook her head.

"Gotta love sledge hammers." She muttered and smirked, as she planned to enjoy the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>Twelve o'clock. That was the time that Tori had Jade home; her father was locked in his study, he did not bother to come out and see how Jade was, nor ask why she was out so late. Again. Jade glanced around her old-fashioned house that seemed to come from the Victorian era. It was so large, and yet felt so empty. Though with Tori there she was slightly less lonesome. Her brother was nowhere in sight, so she turned back to Tori and caught her wrist before she walked through the door.<p>

"Would you parents care if you stayed here?" Honestly, she couldn't believe that she was asking such a thing of the girl she absolutely could not get along with. Well, that's what she thought up until today.

Tori's eyes widened just slightly in shock.

"Oh! Um, I think so… we're supposed to go somewhere tomorrow morning." She sputtered. For an actress, Tori Vega was an atrocious liar. Jade's slightly hopeful gaze hardened, and he air of friendliness that she had acquired over the past few hours evaporated, leaving behind the mean, sarcastic, and snappy girl that Tori had known when she first gotten to Hollywood Arts.

Immediately, Tori wished that she could take it back and accept her offer. Yet she knew it was too late.

"Fine. Bye!" Jade snapped, holding the front door wide open and gesturing rudely with her hand for her to exit. Tori morosely backed through the door, her eyes never leaving Jade's.

"Have a nice day!" Jade called out to her sarcastically while slamming the heavy door in her face. She felt so _stupid_! Why the hell would she ask such a dumb and meaningless question. She would just end up getting annoyed and cutting off Tori's hair with scissors while she was asleep. It's not like they'd actually have fun. They _aren't _friends. They aren't friends. They _aren't friends!_

Aren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking about making this a mulit-chapter fic. It all depends on how you guys feel about it :) The other characters will be introduced in the next chapter, and be warned: Cat will most likely be OOC. But a good OOC. :) Her character is pretty fun to write but I'll just put a little twist on it y'know? **

**So, did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	2. Open Your Eyes Like I've Opened Mine

**Thanks SO much for all of the AMAZING feedback on the first chapter!**

**Unlike my other stories, I know _exactly_ what to do with this one**

**so it should be updated every couple of days. :)**

**I'm glad you all liked the last one and hopefully this chapter is just as good.**

**(In case you didn't know: I do NOT own Victorious)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Your Eyes Like I've Opened Mine...<strong>

Jade opened her eyes with difficulty, feeling her drowsiness slowly kill her mood so early in the morning. The blue orbs were hidden once again as her eyelids snapped shut against the bright light that shone through her red curtains; the sunlight highlighted her form and unfortunately her face.

A pale hand covered those closed eyes, further blocking more light out. Sunday. This is how every Sunday started for her. Next, she cued her younger brother.

'_Three, two, one…_'

"Jade! Jade! Breakfast is ready! Molly said come down stairs!" The boy's young and not yet developed voice carried loudly through Jade's oak door. Molly, her step-mother, and stupid in her opinion, had been trying harder and harder to make them act as a family.

'_As if. She is _not _my mom._' The smell of bacon, pancakes, and omelets wafted up to her room and she groggily opened her eyes. She'd eat the food. It didn't mean she had to be happy about it. The shrill yipping of Molly's stupid Chihuahua pierced her ears, and finally she couldn't take it.

She ripped the covers off of her barely clothed body, she had slept in nothing but a black sports bra and boy-shorts, and swung her legs off of the bed. Her eyes scanned the room for the pair of basketball shorts she had decided to walk around in last night. She spotted them at the foot of her bed and yanked them across the red duvet to pull them on.

"_Jade! _Molly said come down _now_!"

"I'm _coming_!" She shouted at him, she took great pride in herself when he whimpered and she heard his footsteps booming down the hall, away from her door.

She finished pulling her shorts on, a Christmas present from her father, and stood. A frown marred her face as she opened her door, the mask of anger her only defense against her hovering step mother. God, she missed her mom. The smell of food grew stronger the farther she went down the stairs. As her bare feet touched the tiled floor of her living room, that damn dog was on her legs, pawing and rubbing his disgusting wet nose against her.

She growled and kicked her leg out, sending the dog skittering a good two feet away from her. Jade didn't hate dogs, she just hated the small, yappy ones. She wanted a Rottweiler, or a Boxer. Yet did she get one?

No. Of course not.

She began the short walk to the dining room where her step mother insisted they ate as a family during every meal. She really hated that woman. Her stoic father and bubbly step mother were already seated, then her brother slid into the room, his socks against the polished wood of the floor sent him gliding almost gracefully into his chair. A smirk quirked the corner of her lips as she took her spot in front of her plate.

"Good morning Jade! How are you?" Molly asked, trying desperately to at least befriend her step daughter. Jade wasn't having any of that.

"I have cramps." She stated bluntly, causing Molly's mouth to drop open in shock and her father to drop is fork.

"Jade! Not at the table!" He demanded in a domineering tone.

"What are cramps?" Onyx asked. His eyes, a shade darker than Jade's, widened curiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Eat up, your food is getting cold!" Molly said to Jade's younger brother.

Jade decided to blatantly ignore Molly and looked at her brother.

"Cramps happen when a girl is on her pe-"

"Jadelyn August West!" Her father yelled, and his face turned an unappealing shade of red.

"I swear, these _theater _kids! So disrespectful, always have to be _different_!" He ranted, glaring daggers at Jade with a death-grip on his fork, which he had just picked up.

"Come on everyone, eat up!" Molly nervously tried to calm the two down.

"That's not what you thought when you married mom!" Jade yelled back at him, her hands begun shaking as she balled them into fists on either side of her plate.

"But that _is_ what I thought when I divorced her!" He yelled in a tone more violent and harsh than Jade's on her meanest day.

Jade's vision blurred, but not with tears, just anger. She shattering of a plate resounded in her ears, yet it was not just from the one that she had thrown, which had hit the wall right above her fathers head. She blinked hard, and as soon as her eyes closed, she saw an image of a young girl who sat frightened against a wall beside her. Around her neck was a golden locket. She had the feeling that she had given the locket to her.

Only a second passed when she had opened her eyes again. In that time a chair was knocked over, the chair that she had previously sat in, and she wondered if it fell when she stood up and threw the plate. Everyone else looked at her with wide eyes.

Her father's however were the most hostile. The vein that became prominent on the side of his head seemed to be pulsing with life. She felt the blood pounding through her head, the rush of it loud in her ears. Another second, possibly a minuet, and she was running up the stairs, her one destination was her bedroom.

Her safe haven.

Heavy foot steps bounded after her and she ran faster, reaching for the door knob before she was even down the hallway. Finally her hand grasped it, yet that feeling of relief was short lived when a hand caught her free wrist and whirled her around. The gasp barely made it out of her mouth before a loud smack rung through the air. She wondered what it was until the side of her face began to pulse, a handprint shone on her cheek and the sting became unbearable.

She clutched her face with the hand that had been on the knob and held back a whimper. Instead she glared at her father with hateful eyes before she took her hand from her face and threw open the door. Her father was cut off mid rant, but there was nothing to be done about it. The door was locked. Jade's breathing slowed eventually as she backed up toward her bed. This was _not _every Sunday. Not at all.

Her eyes opened once more after closing of their own accord and she wondered why her face was on fire every time her cheek bushed the pillow. She wondered why her heart was pumping strongly in her chest as if she was coming off of an adrenaline rush.

One thing she did know, her door was locked which only meant one thing. She should avoid her father. Everything that had happened in the previous minuets were now a blur in her mind.

The sound of laughter played over and over again like a broken record in the back of her mind.

She let her eyes close once more as she tried to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

"_I'm gonna get a motorcycle when I'm older!" Tori announced proudly, after her giggle fit had subsided. Her child-like voice echoed around their fort in the middle of Jade's room. "Yeah right! And Santa is gonna leave it under the tree one year and your parents are gonna let you keep it. They wouldn't get you a motorcycle in a million years." _

"_They will! When I turn sixteen, they said I could learn how to ride one, and then they would buy it for me instead of a car." Tori explained, her small hands propped her up as she sat with her feet tucked beneath her. _

"_They would be…?" Jade asked cynically, deciding to play along with Tori's fantasy, which was stupid in her eyes. She could _not _imagine prissy Tori Vega on motorcycle. _

"_My mom and dad!" She said like it was obvious. _

"_Hey Jade?" Tori asked after a few seconds of silence._

"_What?" _

"_How come I never see your mom?" _

"_She doesn't live here anymore; and don't ask where she lives now, 'cause I don't know."_

"_Well… then my mom can be your mom and you can have a motorcycle too." Tori offered, that bright smile of hers made Jade feel slightly better. Though she couldn't help but think that with Tori's perfect family, even with her slightly oblivious sister, she would never know what Jade meant, how she felt. Eleven year old Jade felt as if she were old in that moment, like, twenty years old. At least, it seemed old to her. _

"_Sure. I hope you get one." Jade told her best friend, who was like a sister to her, as she played with her wooden floor. Her nail scraped against it, leaving a faint, lighter line. _

Jade's eyes blinked open. There was more… a lot more. Yet she couldn't remember. Maybe her therapist isn't completely moronic. Not that she'd admit that out loud. No, not in a million years.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Jade had walked into Hollywood Arts with brand new sunglasses, a leather jacket, and black jeans, accompanied by a maroon shirt that read 'Fuck You." in bold black lettering. Her blak combat boots against the floor made her presence known, exactly how she liked it.<p>

Hot SkyBucks coffee kept her hands warmer than usual and she took a long sip of it, not minding when the hot liquid scorched down her throat. During the short walk to her locker, Cat had walked up beside her, as it was a perfectly normal thing for her to do.

She had leaned against the other lockers while Jade swiftly entered the combination to hers. The locker swung open just as Cat had blown a rather large, pink bubble with her bubble gum. The bubble popped, and so did Jade's ears when Cat popped her gum over and over out of habit. At least, it felt like her ears popped, she wasn't sure.

"Cat." Jade said in a low tone, giving her a warning. The redhead smirked and nudged her side.

"I heard you and Tori went on a date. How was it?" She asked suggestively, and somehow Jade knew that Cat wasn't talking about the movie.

"We didn't do anything! My God Cat, you're mind is disgusting." Jade grumbled, yet she was used to her friend's behavior.

"Well duh! Or else she would've told me." Cat said with a smile, her dimple flashing innocently even though the girl was anything but.

"When did you and Tori become buddy buddy?" Jade asked with a slight frown while she took her Movie Making book from her locker and put it in her bag with one hand.

"While you were busy making her life miserable, I was being nice and spent the night over her house a couple hundred times." Cat replied with a cheeky grin that made Jade roll her eyes.

"I do _not _make her life miserable." Jade protested in an even tone. Cat raised and eyebrow, her red ponytail swung when she pushed off of the locker beside Jade's.

Nothing needed to be said, but she knew that Cat wasn't putting up with her delusions today.

"Okay, whatever. It was her fault anyway. No one asked her to come gliding into this school so easily while the rest of us had to work for it." Jade complained.

"Are you sure that's the _only _thing that made you hate her?"

"I don't hate her." Jade responded almost automatically, the grip on her coffee tightened. She frowned slightly and shook her head as she turned to look at Cat.

"I got it! Now talk!" Cat rushed her, eyebrows shooting up and big, brown eyes stared impatiently.

"Well, she _did _kiss my boyfriend. _And _yours. I'm just saying; maybe she should keep her filthy lips to herself!" Jade grumbled while shoving books that she didn't need into her locker.

"Jade, it's been almost two years. I _know _you're over that. Why didn't you like her?" Cat asked, her high voice going an octave lower in a whisper.

"I don't know Cat! Okay? I felt like she was getting too close too fast to all of us and I didn't like it." Jade admitted as she slammed her locker shut. That caused the scissors on the door to rattle and bang; metal against metal.

"You can trust Tori, she's really cool." Cat said with a small, reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. Did you know that she has a motorcycle?" Jade asked as an after thought.

"Yeah _right_, anyways, I've gotta get to class!" Cat called over her shoulder as she turned and speed walked down the hallway.

"It's only seven… fifteen…" Jade began to shout, but mumbled the last of it to herself when Cat was too far away to hear her. "Class starts at eight, where is she going?" Jade wondered out loud.

"Probably to see Robbie and Levi." Came a voice from behind her. Jade whirled and almost dropped her coffee.

"Jesus Tori! What the hell is your problem?" Jade barked, her signature scowl in place. Sure, she was not particularly happy to see her, considering that she had made her look like a fool two nights ago, and the simple fact that the day before had been quite depressing.

She probably shouldn't have snapped at her like that.

'_Too late now.'_ Jade thought glumly as she continued to glare at Tori.

"Look Jade, I know you're mad, but I _really _just wanted to apologize." Tori admitted with her eyebrows scrunched in worry and her brown eyes wide.

"Fantastic. I'm waiting." Jade snapped as a reflex. She didn't exactly want to be rude to her, but the fact was, she was just going through the motions. Greet, be rude and/or obnoxious, leave, and repeat. It was the same cycle because that was how it had been for so long that doing anything else was considered abnormal.

Tori's bottom lip caught between her teeth and she chewed it nervously before she continued. Her weight shifted from foot to foot, somehow hoping that she would gain confidence from her constant movement.

"I'm… _sorry_ if I upset you the other day. I just, sort of panicked." Tori confessed. She almost felt as if she had overstepped some sort of boundary. Had she though? She wasn't quite sure.

"And I'm _sorry _that I'm such a _freak, _that you panic whenever asked to spend more time with me than needed." Jade lashed out with her words, making Tori feel as if her stomach were compressed. It was not a good feeling.

Heat rushed to Tori's face and her mouth opened to try and defend herself. She had never wished for Beck's presence to get Jade calmed down more than she had this one time.

"Jade… no, that's not what I meant!" Tori shouted after her as she began to stomp away, coffee gripped in one hand.

Jade didn't have a problem with keeping the frown on her face, except this time, she was angry at herself. She had been too harsh and she knew it.

Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she had glimpsed a golden locket around Tori's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>As I mentioned before, Cat is only a little OOC. I'd like to think that she can hold<strong>

**a civilized conversation for a decent amount of time. Also, she is a teenager, albeit a deceptively innocent one. She should act like it :)**

**What do you all think about the whole memory thing? **

**And Jade's family? Let me know :)**


	3. None Of It Was Ever Worth The Risk

**Darlings! Long time no see!**

**I meant to update yesterday... and the day before that.**

**But Spring Break just started *shrugs* What can I say?**

**A Huge Thanks to ALL of you that reviewed, alerted, and favorited! It makes my day!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because None Of It Was Ever Worth The Risk...<strong>

Jade had struggled with her desire to apologize to Tori since Monday. It being Friday, she'd figured that she had chickened out far too many times. It was during lunch that she got up from their usual table and gave Tori an almost knowing glance.

She understood and followed Jade away from the Asphalt Cafe. They ignored all questions thrown at them, and it was Cat who told Andre to leave them be when he got up to follow. Once in the empty hallways of Hollywood Arts, Jade finally spoke.

"Look, Tori..." She couldn't finish.

She didn't know what to say. Instead of the obvious 'I'm Sorry', she went straight for the heart of the situation.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Jade asked, she gestured calmly to the golden locket around Tori's neck.

A tanned hand crept up and grasped the cold object. "A close friend gave it to me." She stated, searching Jade's eyes, which were trained on the locket, for any form of recognition. She found none. Blue eyes flicked upwards to meet brown ones and a pale hand hovered right in front of the tanned one which now clutched the necklace. "May I?" Jade asked in an almost-whisper.

Tori's eyes widened just slightly and she looked down at their two hands, barely an inch apart. Since when did Jade West ask for permission? Tori nodded slowly, her mahogany locks brushed her face with the movement. Jade's hand closed the distance and Tori removed her own hand. The clasp of the locket had always been stuck, but Jade had known, somewhere in the deep recesses of her memories, that there was a certain way to pull and click.

The locket popped open. Tori had only seen the picture once, but she had never forgotten. Jade's mother had given Jade the locket, and had taken the picture. Once Jade had deemed Tori worthy enough, the necklace was passed on.

Now Tori Vega had the locket that Jade received when she was five, with the picture of their seven year old selves sitting side by side on the front porch of Jade's old house. Goofy grins split their faces almost in half, two small and slightly chubby hands clutched onto the other in a bone crushing hug.

Jade with one long, curly, light brown ponytail that fell halfway down her back and Tori with her slightly shorter and darker locks blowing wildly in the breeze. Blue eyes roamed over this token of her childhood and the memory came back like a vivid dream.

_"Tori! Look!" Small, sneaker clad feet pounded against the cement, and down the sidewalk where Jade's best friend was walking toward her. _

_Tori smiled at Jades enthusiasm, and in turn, Jade grinned because of her friends lack of upper front teeth. Tori stuck her tongue out and linked an arm through Jade's. "What's got you all bubbly?" Tori asked with a slight lisp._

_"__Momma bought me this!" Jade exclaimed, her little pale hand held out a small camera with a little wind up wheel on the back. _

_"Let's take a picture!" Tori exclaimed. Once they had made it down to Jades house on the block, Jade had called her mother outside and asked politely if she could take her and Tori's picture. Soon they were posed on the front steps, locked in an inseparable embrace with smiles so big that their cheeks ached. _

_Later her mother came back in the house, it was night time then, and handed her a small version of the picture her and Tori had taken earlier. "Put it in the locket I gave you." She suggested. Jade ran up to her room and found the gold locket. She placed the small photo inside and beamed with happiness. Said happiness immediately faltered once her mother went downstairs. Her father's booming voice echoed around the house about how much time she was spending goofing around with Tori, and not doing things to prepare for her future as a business woman. Jade didn't want these things, her father did. _

_Her mother understood this and came to her defense. This 'talking back' resulted in a sharp smacking sound to make its way to Jade's ears. The locket fell from her little hands and bounced off the hardwood floor which left a small scratch behind on the locket and a dent in the floor. "Jade, stay upstairs!" Her mother. The feminine voice was strained, but yet resounded fiercely from what Jade could tell at the top of the stairs. _

_"Momma..." She whispered, tears streaked down her slightly chubby cheeks._

_ Her mom was a fighter. A damn good one at that._

_ Her father couldn't pin her down, but he could catch her emotionally. "Wonder where I was last night, dear?" He asked, sarcastically. "I was at your friend, Anna's house. Who knew she was so good in bed!" Jade didn't understand who Anna was, or what 'good in bed' meant, so she watched on.  
><em>_  
>"You bastard!" Jade's mother shouted, and swung. <em>

_Her fist was caught and her arm was shoved behind her back with her husband threatening to pop her shoulder out of its socket. "No! Okay you win!" She screamed, in pain. Jade would never forget that scream. It was the moment she decided that if her parents took her away from Tori, she wanted something for her to remember her by._

Jade's eyes were pained and she looked up into Tori's eyes once more.

"Is this why?" Jade asked in a half whisper.

"Why what?" Tori asked, on the verge of tears.

"Why you put up with all of my bullshit." Jade clarified, arms ached to reach out and hug Tori.

But she didn't.

"Partly."

"What do you mean 'Partly'?"

"You didn't remember everything did you?" Tori asked sadly.

Jade frowned, eyebrows dug downwards.

"Help me remember. Please?" She was desperate at this point as she grasped Tori's hand and pulled her to the Janitors closet while the bell rang for lunch to be over and the students started filing in.

The wooden door clicked shut behind them and Tori flicked the light on.  
>But soon arms we're thrown around her neck and Jade pulled her into a spine breaking hug. The emotions from those days in her childhood came flooding back, and the feeling that being separated from Tori would nearly kill her.<p>

Little did she know, that's what almost happened. Tori's throat constricted and she hugged Jade back.

"I'm so sorry." Jade whispered in Tori's ear, unbeknownst to her, her lips were brushing Tori's neck as she spoke.

"For what?" Tori asked as she hoped to ignore the feeling of ice gliding down her spine once again.

"For being so... cruel. I'd like to blame my lack of memory, but maybe I am a gank." She mumbled, her jagged breath brushed up against Tori's neck. Tanned arms tightened around Jade's waist as she pulled her closer. They were pressed so close, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Other feelings came flooding back to Jade. Whispered breaths and curious hands roamed, yet these were from a different time.

When she was younger, maybe thirteen, fourteen? She looked up into Tori's eyes now, who was taller than her only in heels, and leaned upwards hesitantly. Their lips only brushed each other before Tori pulled away and gave her a heartbreaking smile, laced with sadness, and slipped out of the Janitors closet. Thank God her next therapy session was today. Someone had explaining to do.

* * *

><p>When Jade got home, she was grateful that she was the only one there. Not even that stupid dog was in sight. So much information had been remembered, now if only Tori would answer her phone… Voicemail. Again. She meandered her way up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. The bed moved slightly as she sat on it and kicked off her shoes. Perhaps she should analyze what she had remembered. Yeah, that sounded like a fantastic idea to her.<p>

_"I love you Tori." Jade had murmured to the tanned girl as they lay in a heap of tangled limbs. She had been fourteen and just given her innocence to her best friend. There was no one else she could even imagine giving it to. They were inseparable. Tori kissed her neck, fingers danced on Jade's lower back soothingly. _

"_I love you too." Jade had tucked a strand of sweat dampened hair behind her ear and leaned down. She captured Tori's lips gently, lovingly. It was a tender caress that no one could break. Until someone did. Her father had barged inside, yelling that it was time for Tori to go home. Jade could have sworn that the door was locked. Panic. Panic raced through her veins as she tried in a futile attempt to cover herself and Tori, but it was too late. Far too late. Tori was snatched by the arm and Jade held her ground, her arms tightly around Tori's waist as she yanked her back from her father. _

_Venom spewed from his words, though Jade couldn't process what had been said. The locket, now Tori's, glinted in the moonlight that shone past the curtains. She screamed and kicked, all the while, they were both in their bras and boy shorts._

Jade let a tear fall at the memory. It was the last time she had seen Tori before Hollywood Arts. She still had yet to remember what on earth would make her forget such a relationship in the first place.

When her phone rang, Jade jumped for it.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"I'm outside." Tori said in a quiet voice, which made Jade sad for many reasons though she couldn't pin point them at the time.

The call disconnected and Jade rose silently from her bed, shuffled her way down the stairs and through her living room to open the front door.

Tori's disconnected expression unnerved Jade, yet she stepped aside anyway. "Come in."

Chestnut curls bobbed when she nodded and Tori made her way to the couch. The door shut with a reverberating finality and Jade sat next to Tori on the couch.

"Tori… I know what happened between us; and I'm not sure what to do about it. Apparently you were the first person I'd ever loved and given myself completely to… I want that again. Now that I remember it."

"Jade I'm not good for you. Don't you know why you couldn't remember in the first place? Because you hurt yourself so badly when your dad made you move away that you were traumatized. Your mind blocked everything associating me to you and you forgot me. Forgot us."

"How did you know that?" Jade asked quietly.

"I talked to your mom after you left. Well, she called me."

"Did you even remember her? The last time you saw her… we were like, five. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She had her ways, and she told me not to. That she'd talk to you on her own." Tori smiled and laced her hand with Jade's.

"I still love you y'know." Tori whispered. Jade's eyes stung with unshed tears and she squeezed Tori's hand.

"I know."

"So you never tried to remind me about us because I had hurt myself before?" Jade asked, having not remembered that yet.

"We'll talk about it later. I should go."

"You don't like staying here do you?" Jade asked, referring to Tori's hasty refusal to stay the night a week before.

"You would be too. You didn't hear what your father said to me later on when your play was over."

"When you got Mrs. Lee to fund it?" Jade chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, that one. He said if I ever set foot in this house, he'd shoot me." Tori recalled jokingly, though she knew he was dead serious.

"You can't blame him. He _did _catch us in bed…" Jade recalled. She felt happier now that such memories were available to her.

"I guess it's my cue to leave?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"How 'bout I come over your house instead. I haven't seen your parents in ages." Jade suggested, and their joined hands never left each other as they left out of the front door. Jade didn't even bother to pack a bag, because Tori had told her not to worry, so she didn't.

Jade got into Tori's car and strapped herself inside. It felt normal, and just like everything else they had done as children, it may not have been right, but it sure as hell wasn't wrong.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and Jade fished it out, then did a double take at the number. "_Beck.._"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like? Hate? Love? Let me know :)<strong>

**Is there anything specific you guys want to see (read?) happening at Tori's house?**

**What do you want to see happen with Beck?**

**Let me know.**

**:)**


	4. But We've Already Won

**So sorry for the late update. Spring break kind of... You know.**

**Yeah.**

**So, anyway THANK YOU for all of the Alerts/Favorites/Reviews. They mean a lot :)**

**You guys rock btw.**

**Just thought you should know ;-P**

* * *

><p><strong>But We've Already Won...<strong>

Tori's lithe form slid into the car with a small grin on her face and the keys jingled as they were placed into the ignition. "Ready?" Tori asked happily, glad to have her best friend back. Of course the connection wasn't instantiations, but she was positive that they would get there at some point.

The half-Latina glanced over and her bright smile faltered.

Jade was staring down at her phone, face frozen with shock as her Pear Phone continuously rang and vibrated. The name on the front caused Tori to freeze as well and her smile fell completely.

Jade had forgotten about Beck. She couldn't believe that she'd been so stupid as to forget that the only person that she'd actually loved had a boyfriend who loved her. Jade hesitantly brought the phone to her ear after pressing 'Answer'.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe! Why weren't you answering your phone? I was getting worried." Beck said, his voice rasped through the phone and Jade wondered if he had just woken up or something... it was pretty late.

"Jade…" Tori mumbled, though her voice wasn't as low as she would have liked it to be.

"Well I'm answering now, so what do you want?" Jade attempted to play it cool, she was an actress after all.

Her current love and past love both were in love with her. The problem was, she had no idea who was present and who was past anymore.

"Jade, relax. I was just trying to see how you were doing. Did I hear Tori?" Beck asked and his voice was seemingly loud through Jade's phone.

Tori shot a startled glance towards Jade and waited for the verdict. Onyx hair bobbed as Jade nodded to let Tori know that it was okay to speak. "Hey Beck."

The call was put on speakerphone and made Beck's voice even louder in the empty air.

"You two hang out?" He asked, somewhat proudly as if it was he who got them to talk to each other civilly.

Tori's grip on the steering wheel tightened along with Jade's grip on her Pear Phone. "We're trying." Tori said, not to sound suspicious. She shifted backwards in her seat uncomfortably as she looked at Jade with an almost possessive gaze.

Tori was jealous.

This revelation to Jade caused her to miss the next response from Beck. She was far too busy longing to reach out and smooth the crease of a frown on Tori's forehead.

"Hello?" She heard Beck's voice and quickly responded. Out of sight out of mind right? "Yeah, I'm here. I'll call you later okay?"

"I love you." Beck replied.

Jade didn't respond. The line was dead.

"Tori..." She whispered. A pale hand cupped a tanned cheek to catch a fallen tear.

"It's not fair..." Tori whispered sadly.

"You were mine first. You were always mine, at least to me. It killed me Jade. To see you kiss him everyday." Tori ranted softly, her voice cracked on the final word and Jade didn't think, she went with what her body and heart told her to do.

Her lips hovered right in front of Tori's, not even a centimeter apart. Their lips brushed together once before they crashed into each other. Roughly, Jade grabbed Tori by the back of her neck to pull her closer.

This was what felt right. This was what made her truly smile.

Tori was hers in that moment, as she had always been.

If she was being honest.

_~"__Jade..." the mumbled name tumbled from Tori's lips uncertainly. It was Jade's twelfth birthday and she had chosen to spend it with her. As opposed to being by herself. They were sprawled out on Jade's bed, draped beside each other._

_ "Yeah?" Jade responded as she turned her head and her light brown locks fell across the bed, brushing Tori's face. Blue eyes searched her friend's face and found nothing but worry._

_"I had my first kiss yesterday." Tori stated, her fingers played with Jade's in-between them. The paler hand was yanked back and the bed bounced gently as Jade sat up abruptly._

_"What?" Her blue eyes flashed with jealousy while her jaw clenched painfully._

_"Why are you angry? You should be happy for me!" Tori tried to reason, sitting up slowly and reaching over to hold Jade's hand again._

_"I- I should be happy for you? The hell I should!" Jade spat, as she often did, to give sadness away to anger. _

_Her hand shot backwards, avoiding Tori's. Her Tori. Her Tori had kissed some asshole that didn't know the first thing about her. About how she's most ticklish on her sides, how her eye twitches when she's angry, how she has a small birthmark shaped like New Jersey on her lower back... the list went on and on in Jade's head. _

_Her hands had gripped the duvet so hard that her knuckles had turned whiter than usual._

_"Are you... are you jealous?" Tori asked in shock. She had known that Jade was possessive, but this seemed ridiculous._

_Instead of answering, Jade leaned over and grabbed Tori by the front of her tank top, exposing the straps of her pink bra, and kissed her roughly, but with a caressing feel that made Tori's head spin. _

_All too soon it was over, and Jade pulled away. _

_"Get out." She huffed indignantly. _

_But Tori wasn't having it. She swung her leg over Jade's thighs and ended up straddling her. Tori's mouth came down on Jade's with an almost frantic urgency. A few minuets and many panted breaths later, Tori pulled away from a very flustered and blushing Jade._

_ "That should've been my first kiss." Tori whispered and climbed off of her. _

_"Happy birthday Jade." She said softly with a gentle kiss to her cheek before she grabbed her jacket from the foot of the bed and left.~_

Tori's tongue nudged gently between Jade's lips, which had parted without a second thought. Jade's hand wound around the back of Tori's neck and pressed her harder against her lips. Brown eyes fluttered open at the absence of warmth and realized that Jade had pulled away with an almost sly look on her face.

"You know I love you." Jade said playfully, while her expression made sure that Tori knew it was true.

Tori was spread out across her couch as she watched the Cooking Network, when Jade had come back from her shower. She had glanced up and caught sight of the beauty that was Jadelyn West. Her dyed black hair tumbled down in damp waves that cascaded down her back. The red t-shirt and plain black shorts that she had borrowed from Tori were… formfitting to say the least.

Jade's chest was fairly large compared to Tori's. The same went for Jade's hips, which were much curvier than hers. Pale, bare feet padded across the carpet of Tori's living room to sit on the edge of the couch, in front of Tori's legs.

Jade's face seemed blank as she stared ahead un-blinkingly. She didn't see the T.V. She saw what she believed would be Beck's face if- when she broke up with him. How could she do that to him? Really, he was so… _good_.

'_Like Tori.'_ Jade's thoughts decided to add onto the confused mess that was her brain.

'_Tori's different… she knows that I can be better. That I'm not really so mean. Maybe that's why she never stopped trying with me; because she knew that I wasn't always like this. God, she's making me lose my touch. When the hell did I become all mushy and-' _

"Jade!" Tori shouted while she waved her small hand in front of Jade's face. Her blue eyes locked on the petite hand and she frowned in concentration before grabbing the waving nuisance. "You're hands are so small." Jade noted with a smirk and chuckle. Tori yanked her small hand back and curled it into a fist at her side. "It's average! And you never complained." She muttered under her breath. Jade's eyes widened humorously as she got what the half-Latina was saying.

"What a filthy mind you have, Vega." Jade responded incredulously. Apparently, Tori didn't mean for Jade to hear her comment and blushed while hiding her face in the cushion of the couch beside Jade's thigh, as her legs were now swung down and her feet touched the floor.

"Shut up!" She grumbled while Jade outright laughed. Her pale hand wound through Tori's hair and she leaned over to kiss the area of her cheek that was exposed. "Aw, is somebody embarrassed?" She chuckled beside her ear and watched in amusement as it turned red with what she assumed was the rest of her face.

"I am _not_!" Tori protested feebly. To try and redeem herself, Tori sat up and looked Jade right in the eye to tell her… something. For as soon as she looked into those twin pools of sapphire her train of thought was forgotten. Jade noticed and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's getting late… where are your parents?" Jade murmured, the low tone making her voice flow like melting chocolate. Tori was awe-struck.

"Mom is out… a-and dad is still at work…" she stammered while Jade's hand disentangled itself from her hair.

A smirk graced Jade's lips and she leaned in, her destination being Tori's mouth.

But the door opened and she yanked away completely, ending up on the opposite side of the couch with her heart going a hundred miles a second in her chest. Blue and brown eyes flashed to the opened door and Jade smiled shyly when she caught Mrs. Vega's eye.

"Oh my goodness… Jade?" She sputtered as she hastily closed the door behind her and walked the short distance to the couch. Jade stood and brushed palms against her borrowed shorts, a nervous habit though she didn't sweat. Gone were the blue streaks in her hair, she had taken them out before her shower and didn't bother to put them back in.

"Hey mom!" Tori piped up from the couch nonchalantly.

Tori's greeting was drowned out by Jade's groan caused by lack of air from a crushing hug. Mrs. Vega held Jade as if she were afraid to let her go.

"It's been forever, dear! How have you been?" She asked as she pulled away.

Jade shrugged nervously and ran a hand through her black locks. "Nothing's changed." She lied. Of course her nervousness was not seen. That's what acting is for. Tori stood and made her way to stand beside Jade. Her arm linked through the pale one and she smiled broadly. "I'm guessing you don't care if she stays over? Great, thanks mom!" Tori cried, and her hand slid down Jade's arm to catch her wrist and drag her up the stairs. "Tori I was talking to your mother-"

"I'm finding it hard to care Jade!" Tori responded as she pulled Jade into her room and closed the door. Jade leaned against the door with Tori still holding onto her wrist. Her icy glare was thrown toward the half-Latina. Tori gulped and let go of Jade, who immediately crossed her arms defiantly.

"You want to tell me why your problem is?"

"Well… we were kinda in the middle of things…" Tori replied quietly,

Jade sighed dramatically and uncrossed her arms.

She started across the room to Tori, but as an afterthought brought on by personal experience, she locked the door first.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tori woke, rather early, to an empty bed and had been clutching Jade's pillow to her chest. She groggily sat up after the pillow was let go of, and held the covers to herself.<p>

"Jade?" she called out, glancing around the room.

She looked toward the door and noticed that it was unlocked. Her eyebrow quirked as her hands tightened around the cover. She refused to believe that Jade had just… left. She wouldn't do that right?

Quickly, she stood and grabbed her pajama pants that were left discarded on the floor. Her body was pleasantly sore and she tugged on her t-shirt before stretching. A grin spread on her face as her back popped.

She made her way out of her door to the hallway, not at all surprised that Trina's door was still closed. She needed her 'beauty sleep'. The T.V was on downstairs and she wondered if her mother was home considering she was supposed to go out of town this morning.

She noticed that it was actually Jade on the couch, blue streaks back in, and watching 'The Scissoring' on Sky Command. Her eyebrows rose and she strode up to the couch.

"Jade! How much is this movie?"

"Six ninety-nine." She responded casually, her gaze locked on the screen. Jade was fully dressed in Tori's clothes, the darkest ones she owned: A black _Beetles_ T-shirt and dark skinny jeans. On her feet were the combat boots she came to her house in.

"Get dressed. It's almost six." Jade added, all without turning her eyes from the screen. Tori snatched the remote off of the couch and turned the T.V off.

"What are you even talking about?" She cried, exasperated.

"We're going to Sky Bucks." Jade said, tearing her eyes from the now blank screen and watching Tori.

Twenty minuets later, they sat at the same table occupied by them a week before. Jade had her usual, and Tori decided to get the hot chocolate once more. In silence, Jade sipped at her coffee and took a bite of the brownie she'd also ordered.

She avoided Tori's gaze, as she had just cheated on her boyfriend of three years not even twenty four hours ago. The guilt that she rarely felt ate her up inside. She tried to reason with the excuse that she wanted to break up with him in person and he was in Canada.

Even to her that sounded a bit unconvincing. Tori had a hunch about what was bothering Jade and she watched her watch her brownie before speaking what must have been on both of their minds.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore…" Tori mumbled. Yet Jade heard. She always heard her.

"I'm going to break up with him, I promise…" Jade pleaded with her as her eyes snapped up from the dessert.

"Look at us Jade! Beck is my friend, and your boyfriend. The way I lost you might have been unfair, but he's still yours; and as much as I hate to admit it… you're still his." The café was empty besides the workers who watched their soap-opera-like drama with rapt attention. Jade didn't care. When had she ever?

"But I love you Tori. I'm not letting you do this just to spare his feelings! Beck will get over it." She tried to reason, and tried to keep up her cool façade, though it was quickly cracking.

"No Jade. This isn't right. I'm sorry, but I can't do this to him." Tori said seriously before standing with her hot chocolate and striding out of the coffee shop.

Jade's tears fell as soon as the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of feel awful for doing this to them.<strong>

**But it was necessary.**

**Right?**

***sigh***

**What would you all like to see in the next chapter?**

**Should Beck come back yet?**

**Should the rest of the gang know about them?**


	5. Cried For No One

**Sorry for the less frequent updates, school has been a bit crazy.**

**BUT, I promise to update more often like before, I will NOT abandon this story in a fit of writers block**

**like I've been tempted to do with several of my other stories.**

**This chapter... Hm, see for yourself P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cried For No One...<strong>

"... and in her eyes, you see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears. Cried for no one; a love that should've lasted years. You want her, you need her, and yet you don't believe her when she says, her love is dead; you think she needs you.-"

"Fantastic Jade, how 'bout we wrap this up for today and we can record the whole thing tomorrow?" Mr. Kravitz raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes searching hers for understanding.

Jade shrugged nonchalantly and tilted her head to the side as her that was leg crossed over the other bobbed to a silent beat. She wished that she could lean backwards, though she was on a stool and could do no such thing without falling.

"Jay...?" He said expectantly.

He was the only one besides her mother that called her that, and they were close enough that she didn't mind one bit. She let her uncaring facade drop and gave him a half smile, showing no teeth. He chuckled, the caramel skinned man was only in his twenties, and extremely handsome for a teacher in Jade's opinion.

"I'll be here." She assured him before he grabbed his jacket off the back of his office chair that he'd brought into the recording studio at Hollywood Arts.

He shrugged the leather jacket over his broad shoulders and picked up is coffee. "Oh, and tell whatever guy that you're so depressed over, that I'll find him in a heart beat if he keeps playing with your emotions."

Jade faked a believable chuckle and said, "See you Xavier." before he left the studio, and eventually the building.

If only he knew, it was definitely not a boy she was depressed over. She briefly wondered if his opinion of her would change if he found out about her complicated relationship with Tori Vega. She sighed and stood up, completely bypassing her coffee which sat on a nearby table, to turn on her phone. She fished it from where it hung precariously halfway out of her back pocket and powered it up.

In the five seconds that it took for the red device to turn on, Jade gnawed on her lip, nervous of what she was going to see. Once the home screen came up, she knew she had every right to be wary. Twenty five text messages, thirteen voicemails and twenty missed calls. The majority of all of those were from one very concerned, Cat Valentine. Several were from Beck, the rest from her grandmother who had recently learned how to text.

She never liked her annoying grandmother, so she deleted those messages right away. She hoped that at least one of these would be from Tori, yet unfortunately none were. How could she break up with her? Jade felt that there was nothing not to like.

She was hot, talented, and a violent, yet addictive personality. She wished that the reason was as shallow as that, yet she was never so lucky. But no, the reason was Beckett Oliver. Her boyfriend... a sigh heaved through her. She'd forgotten her own damn boyfriend. She could finally admit to herself, that the spark between them had fizzled out and was replaced by the scalding inferno that blazed between her and Tori.

She skipped the texts, and instead just called Cat, as she assumed that she must be pretty worried to call all of those times. She answered on the third ring. _"Jade! Ohmygod, I was so worried about you."_

"Why?"

_"Tori might've, barely, let it slip that you two kind of broke up. While you're still dating Beck. Play on playa_!" She joked, giggling cutely into the phone at her joke. Jade thought amusedly, that maybe Cat spent too much time around Andre. "You're the only one that knows right?" Jade demanded, clenching the phone so hard that she felt it start to give and immediately loosened her grip.

_"Well, duh! Why would I tell anyone else? Unless you two are doing the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. Then... well, someone is gonna find out._" She laughed jokingly.

"Yeah, okay Cat. Look, I'll call you later tonight, alright?"

"_Kay kay_!" Jade hung up the phone and decided to get what needed to be done over with as soon as possible. She called Beck and he answered right away.

"Beckett." Jade began, which immediately let him know that she was serious.

_ "Hey babe."_ He replied coolly.

"I think that we should break up."

_"Wait, what?"_

"Yup, we're done."

_"Jade, you're being ridiculous!"_ Beck raised his voice, making Jade flinch with guilt.

"No, no I'm not."

_"What did I do_?"

"Its not you, it's me."

"_Jade, I know that you're just saying things now. I also know that you hate that line._" Jade's eyebrows furrowed in contempt. He knew her well.

"Bye Beck."

Jade hung up.

It was the hardest thing she'd done in her life.

* * *

><p>Jade lay on her back, staring up expressionlessly at her gray ceiling with 'Jadelyn' painted in curly black cursive. Her own hand writing. After hours of silence in the dead of night, a light knocking at her door got her attention. "What?" She yells bitingly. The painted black door opened to reveal a tired Molly. Jade rolled her eyes hard and turned her gaze back to her scrawled cursive, completely disregarding her stepmother.<p>

"Jade, I'd like to talk to you about how down you've been lately."

"Yeah, at two o'clock in the morning? Fantastic idea." Jade replied dismissively.

"Listen to me Jade. I am... tired! Of your complete lack of respect for me!"

"Oh look, someone finally caught the hint." She smirked up at the ceiling as she used a line that her mother often said to her when she was late to pick up on something obvious.

"I will not be disrespected in this house any longer!" Molly tried to sound threatening, yet with her high voice, bottle blond hair, and frail feminine features; she looked and sounded about as threatening as a gummy worm.

"You might as well just divorce Daddy Dearest and leave; he doesn't even respect you enough to tell you why he's never home. And no, it's not because of his job." She smirked and glanced at the red, shocked face of Molly. "Don't feel bad. He cheated on my mother too." Jade said, enjoying the pained expression on her stepmother's face.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, you heard me. Get out while you still can. At least he doesn't abuse you. Yet another difference between my mother and you." Speechless, Molly walked forlornly out of Jade's bedroom and closed the door softly behind her.

"I hope she's smarter than she looks." Jade remarked quietly to herself.

"Damn, and now I'm talking to myself." She sighed heavily and got beneath her covers, snuggling beneath them and letting the moonlight be blocked by the thick duvet. For the first time, she wished she could call Tori.

* * *

><p>Tori sat on her living room couch, watching the Cooking Network once again. The reason was not known, yet she did know that Jade loved homemade food. 'Jade.' Tori huffed and leaned back against the cushion, crossing her arms.<p>

"Don't need her." She muttered to herself. "Who am I kidding?" She whimpered, snatching her phone from the coffee table and dialing Jade's number.

She expected her to answer right away. Jade had to be missing her just as much... right? Soon it went to voicemail, and Tori realized that the ring was shorter than usual. Also that she'd been sent to voicemail. Quickly, she tapped out a text message, hoping to get through Jade's big fat pride.

**'Jade, I'm sorry.'**

She hoped that it would be enough, but secretly knew that Jade wouldn't forgive her easily. One thing that she knew for sure, Jade needed her. Of course she did. Tori sat up straighter and uncrossed her arms.

Jade wouldn't be over her that fast, right? She didn't even want to break up! It's all Beck's fault... her conscience told her that even though Jade was meant for her, she couldn't just take her from the one guy that loved her with everything. Beck and Jade were inseparable, the ultimate couple; and it killed Tori that she couldn't be with her instead of Beck. Her phone buzzed, signaling that someone she was friends with on The Slap had made an update.

_**'Jade West is single'**_

The phone slipped from her hands and bounced off of the cushion then onto the floor with a soft thump, cushioned by carpet. Her eyes stayed fixed on where the phone had once been, the four words bouncing around in her head as they tried to find somewhere to stick, for none of them made any sense in Tori's mind. Beck broke up with her? No, that couldn't be right.

Jade broke up with Beck? Not for her clearly, seeing as though she wouldn't even answer her phone call. Jade really had moved on. Clearly to someone bigger and better than she could ever be.

ori Vega wasn't the most confident person in the world when she first started Hollywood Arts. But even now she was wracked by doubts before each performance. See, every person has their flaws, the cracks in their exterior, or sometimes interior.

Tori had cracks in both. Truthfully, she needed Jade to fill those cracks and make up for what she lacked. It hurt the youngest Vega deeply to know that it wasn't even an option anymore.

She realized that she had been cruel, having let Jade go without even staying in touch. She thought she was helping her, after the incident. She had no idea that she would change so drastically in the several years that they were apart.

The thought that maybe she was over analyzing things never crossed her mind; she was so caught up in her wild thoughts that she didn't even notice that Jade had left a voicemail.

So they were deleted with the others.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Jade had recorded her cover of 'For No One' she took an early visit to SkyBucks. Early, as in three o'clock in the morning early. She was grateful that they were now open 247.

As she sat with her regular coffee that steamed away in her hands, she realized that it had only been a week since she and Tori broke up. If they could even have been classified as being together in the first place.

Jade sighed and set her coffee down, burrowing her face into her arms on the mostly clean light blue table. Had it only been a week? To Jade it felt like months had gone past. She never even needed Beck as much as she wanted Tori in that moment.

She had to admit, she was officially drained. Finding, losing, then finding your other half once more only to have them leave you was extremely taxing on a person's heart. The chime of the door sounded the arrival of the only other people in the immediate area.

All the workers were behind the 'Staff Only' door, playing Poker if the low murmurs were any indication. The teenage girl and guy that had walked in holding hands had caught sight of her, and the pretty brunette asked where the staff had gone.

"They're in the back doing God knows what." She muttered, barely lifting her head from the table. The guy, tall, blonde, and tanned, rolled his eyes and sighed, dropping the hand of his girlfriend and walking with heavy, irritated feet across the café. Jade had turned her head back into the comfort of her leather-clad arms until she was interrupted once more by the brunette.

"What?" She whined.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Josh is in a mood." The girl sighed. "Again." She added with a falter of her friendly smile.

"What_ever_." Jade replied, still not looking up. It was official. She could not accomplish anything so early in the morning. She mentally kicked herself for waking up so soon.

"I'm Annette." The brunette said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Jade did not give a single damn what her name was so early in the morning.

Annette's bright smile was lost on Jade, for the Goth didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Can I have your name? Please?" Annette asked softly, determined not to stop until she got the pale, icy girl to hold a conversation with her. Jade sighed dramatically and sat up while she brushed a stray, onyx curl from her face.

Her blue eyes locked on the hazel ones across from her, and she noticed with mild interest that the girl had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her wide curls framed her almost child-like face and Jade grudgingly admitted to herself that, yes, she was indeed beautiful. After studying her new table neighbor, she crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head forward and to the side.

"Jade." She said lowly, which caused Annette to lean forward just to hear her.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Annette smirked playfully. Jade's eyes widened and cast a brief glance toward the girl's boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" The brunette followed her gaze and shrugged as her hands fiddled with the painted wooden table.

Annette laughed softly and turned her bright-eyed gaze back to Jade.

"You… think he's my boyfriend don't you?" She asked.

Jade's tired eyes went back and forth between the two of them quickly and she quirked and eyebrow at her.

"He's actually my, uh, 'beard'." Jade's eyes widened once more and she leaned back farther into her seat.

"You mean, you're both… gay?" She asked in a neutral tone, which made Annette laugh again. The sound was growing on Jade.

"If you want to be technical, then yeah. I don't like labels." She said with a cute, slanted smile.

"I don't either." Jade mumbled under her breath, yet the brunette heard.

"You want to go to a concert with me? I have two Throwing Stones tickets for next weekend." Annette proposed.

Jade pondered for a moment and checked her phone. Tori clearly hadn't called or texted her back after she poured her damn heart out in that voicemail. She'd moved on. Maybe it was time for her to move on as well.

"I'd love to." Jade said with a genuine smile as she stood from her seat.

"Nice meeting you, beautiful." Annette said into her ear when she too stood.

Jade couldn't hide the blush that covered her cheeks as she left out of the café.

'_Two can play at this game Tori.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jade and Tori think that they've abandoned eachother. :**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? **

**What did you think?**

**Do you like Annette? Mr. Kravitz?**

**Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter :)**


	6. Do The Creep

**Thank you all for the lovely and inspiring reviews, each one makes me want to write faster :)**

**Sometimes I can't though, and it's been a long week.**

**I'm really glad that I finally finished this chapter up because I've had the first half written for about three-four days now.**

**I can't thank you guys enough for the support though, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy M'dears!**

* * *

><p><strong>When You See a Fine PYT Walk In Front Of Your Tree, Do The Creep...<strong>

On Monday, it was official. Tori was miserable. She stared at the doors of Hollywood Arts from the outside and hesitantly went in. From there she seemed to trudge to her brightly lit locker.

Yet instead of opening it, she leaned against it and the locker beneath hers then proceeded to slump to the ground. Several students walking past eyed her, their concern only made her feel worse.

Tori held her purse in her lap and wrapped her arms around it and her knees when she brought them to her chest. She was terrified of calling Jade, only because she would probably die a bit inside if she heard Jade herself say that she didn't want her anymore.

Light, fast paced foot steps coming toward her made Tori's head snap up in alarm.

"C-Cat? Why is your skirt all dirty?" She asked when she noticed the streaks of dirt on the front of her bright pink skirt.

"Oh, Jade and I got into a fight on the way to school." She said as if it was the most trivial of news.

"Wait, so Jade's here?" Tori said quickly, her eyes widening would have been comical had she not looked like she was on the brink of hysteria. "Yeah, why? She told me that you moved on. Oh! And that she met some girl named Annette on Saturday." Cat smiled sweetly and in the process showed her small white teeth.

"They're going to a concert on Saturday." She added as if it were the most romantic thing she'd heard in her life. Yet she failed to notice that Tori was fuming by that point.

The youngest Vega stood abruptly and stormed down the hall and around the corner to where Jade's locker was located.

"Bye!" She heard Cat call out to her, but didn't bother to turn around, for the girl that held her heart and was the cause of her anger, and misery was right there. Casually shoving books into her black, scissor covered locker as if she hadn't just broken her heart.

"So first you don't call me back, and then I hear from Cat that you already have another date? What the hell is your problem Jade?"

Jade turned to look at her with a heaving sigh and briefly her eyes flicked over Tori's shoulder to land on the last person she wanted to see that day. Her mouth dropped open as he began to walk towards her and Tori.

"Beck's back!" She hissed to the angry girl in front of her. Tori turned her head and mentally took on the role of a calm and relaxed girl. "Hey Beck." She said with a bright smile.

When he looked at Jade, her face was expressionless and depending on who you asked, they might even say she looked cold. Like a marble statue that wouldn't crack under the worst conditions.

Jade was the epitome of conflicted in that moment, yet like a true actress, she didn't let it show. "Beck." She said in greeting, and he gave her a small wave and hesitant smile in return.

"Can we, uh, talk?" He asked her.

"No, can't you see that I was talking to Tori?" She said, hooking her arm through the brunette's, though she tried her hardest not to, she couldn't help but notice the way her heart fluttered when they made contact.

Now that she was not physically with Annette, she could admit to herself that Tori was more beautiful than Annette could ever be. With that realization and Beck's backing off, she turned to Tori and looked her right in the eye.

"You don't want me anymore." She stated, answering her earlier rant. Tori frowned in confusion.

"Who told you that?" She nearly shouted.

"You implied it! I poured my heart out to you in a voicemail, because you didn't even bother to answer the phone!"

Tori briefly remembered deleting all of her old voicemails; it was possible that she'd deleted the newer ones as well. "I-I didn't know..."

"I thought you had moved on... I never even saw that you called." Tori added.

Jade sighed as half of the giant weight that had been on her shoulders was removed.

"You're not still going to that concert with that Annette girl are you?"

Jade smiled slightly and slammed her locker shut while dragging Tori to the Janitor's Closet. It was dark, perfect for kissing without getting caught. As soon as the lock clicked behind them, Tori was up against the door with Jade's lips crashing to hers.

The clean smell of the closet and stale air had no effect on them; both were just glad to have each other back. Jade pulled back just slightly so that her lips still brushed Tori's when she talked. "That answer your question?"

"Nope, do it again, I didn't hear you the first time." Tori smiled against Jade's lips and bit the bottom one, tugging it gently. Jade gave a husky chuckle and slammed her lips back against Tori's full force. When Jade's hands began to wander, Tori pulled away. "What about Beck. You two broke up?"

"Pretty much. I realized that you're worth _so_ much more than some dirty little secret." Jade said honestly, her fingers brushing Tori's hair, still damp from her shower, behind her ear. Tori blushed endearingly and smiled, showing off her dimples.

* * *

><p><em>Three year old Jadelyn West sat in the grass that surrounded her pre-school by herself, frown in place. The new girl was stealing the few friends that she did have. Jade's crossed legs bounced in time with the song in her head as she yanked large chunks of grass out of the ground by the root, also pulling up pieces of dirt. She found herself wondering why the new girl wouldn't come and play with her. <em>

_With her curled, chin-length light brown hair and big, observant blue-gray eyes, she figured that it was definitely not her looks that she didn't like. Her personality perhaps? Sure she was a tad blunter than the other children but she swore up and down that she was just trying to be honest like her parents always taught her. She caught herself staring off into space, not noticing the pair of white dress shoes beside her knee. After staring at the pink flower decorated on the front of the shoe, her eyes traveled up past small, tanned legs to meet happy, but bored, coffee brown eyes. _

"_What?" Jade asked, her eyebrows scrunching gently in wonder at what the new kid wanted to do with her._

"_The rest of them are boring, and you seem cool." Tori stated simply, as everything is so easily resolved to a child. The small, half-Latina sat cross-legged beside Jade before she could even respond and looked at the pale hands of the girl beside her. "Why're you pulling up the grass?" Tori asked curiously. _

"_Because I want to." Jade replied simply. _

"_Victoria's a loser!" Some kid called from a few yards away._

"_Yeah! You're icky Vicky!" Another kid shouted. _

"_Why is she playing with Jadelyn?"_

"_Yeah, she's weird!"_

_By then Jade was fuming, though Tori looked as if frankly, she didn't have a care in the world. _

_The pale girl stood abruptly and grabbed several chunks of the grass to throw in their faces. Before she could swing backwards, Tori's hand was over hers and holding her back._

"_No! You'll get in trouble." Tori told her, and the grass was dropped immediately. Jade's brow furrowed as she plopped back down on the ground, not caring if she stained her pleated, sky blue skirt that brought out her eyes. _

_Tori gave a small, friendly smile and sat in front of Jade in the same position. A small, tanned hand reached out in greeting. "I'm Victoria." She said, her high voice chiming like bells. _

_Jade looked at Victoria for a second, assessing the girl. Finally, she reached out and took the hand that was the same size as hers, shaking it once and smiling to expose a missing tooth on the bottom and toward he side of her mouth. "I'm Jadelyn. But my mommy calls me Jade."_

_Tori reluctantly let go of the pale girl's hand and fidgeted with her dress. "My big sister Trina calls me Tori sometimes." She piped up, trying to sound cool by having a nickname as well._

"_Really? I heard it means bird in some language. I guess you could be a bird. You're skinny enough, I bet your bones are really fragile." Jade said, not seeing how rude her words had seemed. She was just proud that she'd remembered the word her mother had taught her earlier that week. Mrs. West wanted nothing more than for her daughter to have a large vocabulary._

_Tori seemed offended this time, as opposed to when her other classmates began to tease her. _

"_You're mean!" She shouted and stood angrily. "I'm telling Ms. Carol." She said, little did she know how pointless a threat like that would be when she got older. Jade understood then and merely shrugged, indicating that she go ahead and that it would not affect her in the slightest. Tori saw Jade's lack of concern and faltered slightly._

"_Jade?"_

"_What?"_

"_I said I'm telling Ms. Carol." Tori said, her confidence dwindling._

"_Have fun." Jade responded, going back to picking at the grass and waiting for Tori to realize that she was being childish._

_Soon Victoria's resolve crumbled and she huffed while plopping back down. "You're different." Tori stated matter-of-factly._

_Jade shrugged, looking up through thick, black-brown lashes at her odd companion. _

"_So?"_

_Tori smiled gently and scooted closer to Jade._

"_Wanna be my friend?"_

* * *

><p>When Jade pulled away, their heavy breathing staggered and eventually pushed through. The Goth peered over Tori's shoulder and through the rectangular window to see that the hallways were abandoned. Class must have already begun, which meant that they'd completely missed the bell. Jade couldn't find it in herself to care, seeing as though she skipped class whenever her heart desired, but she figured it might not sit well with the half-Latina.<p>

"Tori?" Jade said softly, still staring out of the window.

"Yeah?" She responded, still breathless.

"You alright with missing first period?"

"…I don't know Jade."

"Well figure it out, we don't have all day." Jade snapped half-heartedly.

"Fine, we can-"

Jade's phone chimed loudly in the closed space from her back pocket. She plucked it from behind and unlocked her phone to read the text.

'**Hey babe. u didn't tell me u go 2 Hollywood Arts. I saw ur car leave this morning and decided to follow u. Nice car btw ****;)'**

Jade's eyes widened in disgust. Annette is a damn creep…

'_Oh no… _please _not another Sinjin!' _Jade thought in panic.

"Who was it?" Tori asked curiously.

Jade knew how much trouble guys got into by keeping things like this from their girlfriends. She'd seen too many stupid movies where it looked like the guy was hiding something and it always ended badly. Since apparently she was the guy in this relationship, she took a breath and turned the phone to show Tori.

"Who is _that_?" Tori asked in a voice that perfectly described how Jade felt.

"Annette."

* * *

><p><strong>Oye, it seems we have another stalker on our hands.<strong>

**That'll spice things up won't it? Haha :)**

**I know you guys hate Annette, and belive me, Tori will get her hands around the girl's neck at some point xD**

**More of Mr. Kravitz and the others in the next chapter which I will try to have up by Sunday :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Part Of me

**Yes, this chapter is up by Sunday like I promised :)**

**Several more twists and turns in the complicated life of these two...**

**Please do enjoy, and I want to thank all of you guys SO much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>This Is The Part Of Me...<strong>

"Come in."

Jade's palm closed over the golden door knob and gripped it for a moment before quickly twisting it and pushing the door open with more force than intended.

"Mr. Kravitz?" She called out quietly, for the man in his early twenties was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm back here." Jade's eyes followed where she heard his rich voice and spotted him sitting in an armchair located at the back of his office.

"Ah, Jade. What's up?" He asked, watching the pale girl fidget by the polished wooden door.

"I… A lot of things have been going on, and I don't really have anyone else to talk to. So I was wondering if maybe you'd give me your opinion, because you really seem to make _way _better decisions than I do and-"

"Jade!" He cut off her rambling.

She took a shaky breath, not really worried about seeming weak around one of her few role models.

"Sorry."

Mr. Kravitz gave her a cool smile and placed his hands out, palm outward, as if saying 'Don't worry about it.'

"Haven't you been talking to my wife about these things?" He asked with a confused look as he settled back into his maroon chair.

"Yeah, just because she's my therapist doesn't mean that I trust her with all of this stuff. You know my dad and step-priss made her promise to tell them about any breakthroughs that I might have." Jade crossed her arms as she put her weight on one leg and slowly regained her usual confidence. "Such as this one."

Mr. Kravitz chuckled and crossed his leg with his right ankle resting on his left knee.

"Alright, alright. Sit down and tell me what's going on."

Jade let out a breath she hadn't known had been stuck in her lungs and made her way over to the seat opposite him to plop down gracelessly.

"Yeah, so it started in pre-school…"

Jade took several hours to tell him every detail of her situation, starting from when she first met Tori. She of course skimmed over the steamy make-outs and bouts of passion between her and her, dare she say it, girlfriend.

She eventually ended with the mishap that occurred the day prior. Mr. Kravitz stayed neutral throughout the whole thing, which made Jade nervous, as well as grateful of his nature to let her tell the full story before commenting or judging.

Once she finished, she took a breath and slowly leaned back in her chair, waiting for any type of reaction from the man she looked up to. She began to worry that maybe he wouldn't approve of her being in a relationship with another girl.

He eventually nodded slowly and leaned forward in his seat as he placed both feet on the floor.

His hands folded while his elbows rested on his knees and he watched Jade watch him.

"As for the problem with Annette, I believe that you should confront this girl and tell her that you are currently in a relationship, and also that she's, to put it frankly, being a creeper."

Jade cracked a smile at his last comment and played with her own fingers. "And?"

"Well, I also think that you should speak to Beck. Let him know what's going on so you don't sound so cruel."

Jade shook her head in wonder. Mr. Kravitz always made more sense to her than anyone else.

"Then there's the whole thing with Onyx…" Jade mumbled under her breath, slightly disgusted at herself for forgetting about it.

"Your brother, correct?"

"Yeah, so Molly filed for divorce. Probably because I told her that Daddy Dearest was two-timing her peppy ass." Jade grunted.

"Language." Mr. Kravitz reprimanded half-heartedly, almost as an after-thought.

"Whatever. So I'm not sure how Onyx is gonna take it, he knew her longer than he knew our actual mom."

"When are they going to tell him?" Mr. Kravitz asked with a slight frown as he leaned back into his chair, dress-shoe tapping lightly.

"Oh, that's the thing. They aren't." Jade responded disapprovingly.

The caramel skinned man shot forward in his seat, thick eyebrows digging a crease into the center of his forehead.

"What do you mean they aren't going to tell him?" He asked, appalled.

"Exactly what I said. They want me to tell him to 'Avoid any resentment'." Jade mocked in her deep-man-version of Mr. West's voice.

Her rendition of her father made Mr. Kravitz crack a smile, though the conflicted look was still in his eyes. Quickly, his smile faded and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Some people are not prepared for parenthood." He muttered with his deep, flowing voice as his shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jade gave a sigh that matched his and her shoulders shrugged absently.

"Well, whatever happens, will happen."

"Let's just hope that this time, it's for the best." Mr. Kravitz said with a serious glint in his eye that let Jade know that he had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Cat! Get out of my house!" Jade shouted at the redhead that was currently residing on her leather couch. Brown eyes looked up to meet hers with a slight alarm before she realized that it was Jade and relaxed while disregarding her threatening tone completely.<p>

"You look different." Cat noted as she once-overed Jade's strapless reddish-pink dress and lipstick to match. Her black hair fell in curls around her shoulders without her usual streaks.

"So what? I don't want you to be here when Tori comes!" Jade nearly yelled at her friend, who proceeded to laugh her tinkling laugh at the dirty joke that had formulated in her mind based off of Jade's last sentence.

"Now you're dating Tori and all of a sudden I can't come over anymore? What's up with that Jade?" Cat commented when her giggle fit subsided.

"It's not that you can't come over. It _is _however the day that my father is taking Tori and I out to dinner because he somehow found out that I was dating her and he wants to get to know her for himself. Now go home!" Jade explained quickly while shoving Cat's legs off of the couch so that she could sit down.

Cat huffed and stood, promptly leaving the house with nothing but the rebeverateing sound of a slamming door to be any proof that she was actually there in the first place. Jade's phone buzzed several times and she gingerly picked up the small device, unlocking the screen and reading the text that had popped up.

'**Hey Beautiful.' **

**-Annette**

_Sent at 7:15pm_

_**I told you I have a girlfriend.**_

_**-Jade**_

_Sent at 7:16pm_

**She can't like u more than I do, gorgeous**

**-Annette**

_Sent at 7:16pm_

_**In fact, yes she does, and more. This conversation is over Annette.**_

_**-Jade**_

_Sent at 7:18pm_

**I love it when u type my name.**

**-Annette**

_Sent at 7:18pm_

Jade scowled at her phone and tossed it aside after placing the device on silent. Soon, the doorbell rang and Jade sprung up from the couch to get it. Her heels clicked on the floors as she raced to open it for Tori. Her girlfriend.

The door swung open to reveal Tori in a simple black, off the shoulder dress with matching heels. Her hair was straightened and blew gently in the warm breeze.

Jade smirked and gingerly took her hand, spinning the half-Latina in a full circle.

"You don't look horrible. Nice job, Vega." Jade said with a soft chuckle. Tori knew she was joking and didn't take offence, but she did notice that their outfits were reversed. She laughed and ran a hand down the side of Jade's dress to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be wearing this dress and I wear that one?" She asked jokingly. Jade took the time to look at their outfits and smiled while shaking her head.

"I wish someone would've told me today was opposite day."

Tori laughed and opened her mouth to reply when her eyes caught the cold blue ones of Mr. West.

Beside him was a small boy with light brown hair and eyes that matched Jade's almost multi-colored ones. They both wore tuxedos while the elder west wore a midnight blue tie and the youngest was in the process of putting on a matching bow-tie.

Jade smiled fondly at the younger, male version of herself and knelt down to help him. Tori was left standing awkwardly by the front door, fidgeting with the silk of her dress as Jade's father assessed her with cold, calculating eyes. "Hello, Mr. West." She said nervously, causing Jade to look up from where she finished tying her brother's bow and stand at her side.

"Yes. I remember you." He said in an authoritive voice and brushed past them both to head out to the car. "Hurry up; our reservations are in half an hour.

"Yes sir…" Tori mumbled, face red. The feeling of being discarded was not a pleasant one.

With five minuets to spare, they were at the restaurant where Mr. West hadn't spoken a word since they'd been in the house and Onyx was chatting up a storm about a girl that he had a crush on.

Once their table was ready, they sat in the booth, Jade and Tori on one side, Mr. West and Onyx on the other. Onyx sat across from Jade which left Jade's father a perfect angle to glare at Tori from.

They had ordered their seafood and the waiter walked off when Onyx broke the silence that formed once he'd stopped talking.

"Tori, you're really pretty." He commented after watching her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at the small boy and thanked him for his complement when Mr. West decided to speak up. "What is your name short for? No parent should ever name their child _Tori_. Unless they want them to grow up wasting their life on what you kids call 'Art'." Jade's eyebrows dug down and her eyes grew wide at her father's blatantly ignorant remark.

"Dad, that's enough." Jade said forcefully.

"I'm simply asking a question Jade. Do not interrupt me." He said in a domineering tone.

Tori cleared her throat and fidgeted with her cloth napkin. "Tori, is short for Victoria. My friends, uh, thought it would be _easier_ to just say… Tori. Instead… of, Victoria…" Tori trailed off several times due to Mr. West's intensely rude stare.

Onyx watched the scene with wide eyes and rapt attention. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, not believing what lengths her father was about to go through to get Tori out of her life.

She should've known that he wouldn't be okay with her dating a girl, he didn't even approve of her play 'Well Wishes'. He'd told her when they got home that he only said it was good to be polite in front of all the famous writers that came out to see it on opening night. In reality he thought that it was stupid, just like everything else that she did.

Tori's hand found Jade's beneath the table and their fingers interlocked when Tor squeezed gently for support.

"Little Annie was right. Why would I want another 'Theater Kid' to influence my daughter even more? "

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I'm a singer-"

Mr. West cut her off. "All of you are nothing but wannabes. And that is all you'll ever be." He said cruelly.

"Wait, who the hell is Annie?" Jade said in a strained voice, as she was desperately trying to refrain from yelling in the expensive restaurant.

"I believe you know her. Yes, Annette told me of your… ah, unfortunate decision to mingle with the scum of the business industry."

"What?" Tori and Jade both yelped.

"How do you even know her?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Her half-Uncle and I work together. Emmanuel Kravitz." Jade's jaw dropped. That was Mr. Kravitz' father.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Tori went home to change out of her dress, she snuck back in Jade's house through the window. Admittedly, Jade had no idea she was coming and so when heard someone coming in through her open window, a pair of scissors flew across the room and Tori narrowly avoided being stabbed in the face.<p>

"Jade!" Tori whisper-yelled.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and was able to focus clearly on the face of her girlfriend. "Oh my God." Jade muttered.

"Never do that again." The Goth finished and lay back down on her bed, scissors forgotten.

Tori shook her head at Jade's antics and climbed in beside her. Jade's pale arms snaked around Tori's waist and kissed her neck from behind.

"Tori?" Jade asked softly while tracing circles on her exposed skin between her shorts and her tank top.

"Yeah Jade?" Tori murmured, eyes closed at the feeling of Jade pressed up against her.

"Despite all the chiz that keeps getting thrown in our way… I love you, okay? Remember that."

Tori smiled and nodded, placing her hand over Jade's as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Chiz. See what I mean?<strong>

**It seems that these two can never catch a break.**

**For those of you waiting anxiously to see Annette get her ass handed to her by Miss Tori Vega,**

**you need not wait long! I swear, I'm trying not to just kill her off or something lmao.**

**What do you think?**

**Let me know, and thanks for reading :)**


	8. Just Go, Let Go

**Sorry for the late update, everything got hectic for a little while, but I'm back for now :)**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites once again, you guys are awesome ^_^**

**Enjoy m'dears!**

* * *

><p>"Jade. Jade!" The anger in the manly voice washed over her, causing the blue eyed beauty to flinch out of her wonderful nap on the couch.<p>

"What!" She groaned, hating the feeling of his hand violently shaking her leg.

"That Dori girl-"

"Her name is Tori." Jade interrupted with a sleepy scowl on her pale face.

"Sure, sure. Is that the same... hoodlum as before? The one that I found you disgustingly sucking faces with a couple years ago?" He asked in a scarily calm voice. Jade's heart dropped and she scooted as far away from the couch as she could get without falling.

"Ah, no." Jade lied unconvincingly, as she was caught off guard and just woken up.

A slap rang out around the living room. "Don't you dare lie to me!" The sting of the slap tingled belatedly after the immediate numbness and Jade's hand immediately covered her reddened cheek.

She was used to the punishment, a result of her quick wit and sharp tongue which often led her into more trouble than she could say she wanted. An angry and irritated sigh forced its way through her full lips.

"Who do you think she is? I doubt it's the same girl, _father dear_." Jade replied sarcastically, though no matter how much she tried to sell that lie, it would never work.

Tori Vega had looked roughly the same since she was about ten, and would be recognized immediately. Especially with those signature cheekbones and a natural tan to die for.

"Jade, you know what happened. This is exactly why you've turned into _this_ in the first place!" He shouted and gestured wildly at her gothic outfit, complete with black combat boots that she wore with her casual, black, knee-length dress.

"No, you know what? I don't know! Please, enlighten me!" She shouted, and leaned toward her father as her voice raised. When Mr. West straightened his tie as well as his stance and cleared his throat to try and look the presentable man he showed off to the rest of the world, Jade smirked and shook her head, her eyes never leaving him.

"You're pathetic." She muttered.

"Can't even tell your own daughter what the hell happened to her. What, you don't want to be the one to break it to me? That's what you hired Mrs. Kravitz for? Tell me, do you even know where the hell Onyx is?"

"He's with his mother." Mr. West deadpanned and stopped Jade in her tracks. "Why the hell is he with Molly?" Jade asked with the barest hint of disgust.

"His real... mother." He said, not looking at her.

"Wait, so he's allowed to see her? Tori's allowed to get calls from her and stuff, but she won't even go so far as to send me a fucking email? This... this is all your fault!" Jade was yelling by then, her pale face slowly turning pink, then red, and eventually went blank.

Her natural paleness returned and she sat back down from where she realized she had stood in her tirade.

"He's always been to see her. Hasn't he?" She asked. "And no one even bothered to let me know." She continued on in a calmly detached voice. "Jade..." Mr. West said quietly, sitting beside her.

"Please tell me what happened..." She pleaded, which was as far as she'd go for begging him to hear what the hell happened that could make her life so backwards.

"She tried to kill herself."

Jade's world seemed to have stopped, if not gone on in slow motion. She blinked and her face scrunched, mind not able to process the information. Then she was outside, the rare rain pelting her exposed skin and she did little to object when it started to turn red.

She belatedly realized that the thundering rain was such a cliche in that moment, and she couldn't do anything else except cry. She cried for the simple fact that she couldn't take it anymore.

Life was designed to throw everything that you hated in your face and everything you love down the drain. Thoughts about why a girl as beautiful, smart, and passionate as Tori would try to end herself plagued her thoughts, but people could say the same about her.

They don't know what she'd been through unless she told them, the only difference though, was that Tori was happy. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. She was never denied because she could worm her way into the coldest heart.

Tori Vega was never one to admit it, but she was the most loved. The most loved for doing the exact thing that Jade does with a different approach. She goes the friendly route, secretly winding someone tightly around her finger until it's too late and they have no choice but to comply to her demands.

Jade however went with the direct approach. She steps in, takes whatever the hell she wants, and leaves without so much as a glance in your direction. And there's nothing anyone can say to her about it because, she's her. She's Jade West and you never say no to her. Until one day someone did.

_"You just _had_ to have your stupid prom _this_ Saturday night!"_

_"We're calling it a prome..."_

_"I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday night, now Sikowitz says I _can't_ because you booked the Asphalt Cafe for your _stupid _prom!_

__"...Prome." __

_"__**Cancel it**!"_

_"No!"_

_"N-no?"_

_"...No."_

_"No?"_

_"No."_

She had the fight in her. Tori Vega was a force to be reckoned with when she was determined. She wanted something, and she'd stop at nothing to get it.

Jade looked up at the house, slanted roof with rain rolling off of it in sheets. The pathway to the door was steps away, but suddenly she stopped. Why couldn't she remember Tori trying to kill herself?

Or finding her after she tried and failed? She didn't know, and really hoped she wouldn't forget when she found out. She slowly shuffled through the clear puddles of water, only tainted once her dirty boot stepped inside of it.

The doorbell was rung once, twice with shaky fingers that couldn't get it right at first. She was soaking wet and couldn't tell if the water on her face was tears or rain.

Maybe it was both.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I hadn't updated in a while and I really wanted to get this part out there.<strong>

**Next chapter Tori will confront Annette, I promise. Also, Jade will confront Beck.**

**Opinions on this chapter?**

**What else do you want to see next chapter? Let me know. :)**


	9. House Of Wolves

**Long time no... write? See? Yeah, something like that.**

**Finals are coming up, so after those are over with, more time to write :)**

**Two of the confrontations you guys have been waiting for, I hope I've done them to your liking :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Tori yelled as she jogged past Trina, who lay sprawled out across the couch.<p>

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna." Trina said loudly over the music that blared through her Dr. Dre Beats.

Tori shook her head and her eyes rolled as she sighed and reached for the silver door handle.

"It was open." Trina yelled from the couch and Tori scowled, looking back at her.

"Yeah, I see that!" She swung the door open with more force than necessary as she turned to face her visitor.

A smile split across her tanned face as she met the eyes of the girl she had so shamelessly fallen in love with.

"Jade! What are you doing… here…" Her excited voice trailed off into nothingness as Jade pushed past her and stormed over to the couch where Trina sang off-key and ridiculously loud.

"Get out!" Jade's voice rang sharply, the verbal knives slung harshly at Trina. The older Vega jumped and her eyes opened wide in fear for a few seconds before composing herself.

"No! This is my house, I don't have to listen to you!" She continued to yell over the pounding music.

"Go before I split your head in half and feed the brains to hungry dogs!" Jade threatened with a voice menacing enough to make goose bumps raise on Tori's arms. Trina was up in a flash, strutting toward the stairs and then making her way up, all the while glaring down at the two teens.

"Tori, we need to talk." Jade said in a voice so low, Tori had to lean closer to hear her.

A crestfallen expression appeared on the youngest Vega's face as she slowly lowered herself to the couch that her sister previously occupied.

"…Oh." She mumbled around a hard swallow.

Jade's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion for a split second before shooting nearly to her hairline.

"No! No, not that. Not at all that, I swear." Jade hurried to reassure her gloomy girlfriend as she plopped down beside her. Both of Tori's hands were grasped by Jade's own, the smaller tanned ones fitting snugly inside the cool caress of Jade's pale hands.

"I just… I won't lie and say that I remembered, because the truth is, that I don't. My dad told me earlier and I really need you to talk to me."

Jade rushed through the end of her sentence, her anxiety getting the best of her.

Tori's expression went from deflated to nervous instantly, and her hands tensed up between Jade's, threatening to pull away. Jade held on tighter.

"What do you want me to say?" Tori stalled. Her eyes were anywhere but on her girlfriend's.

"You know exactly what. Tell me what happened… please." Tori's eyes were drawn to Jade's at the unusual word. Jade hardly ever asked for something, and when she did, it was still more of a demand than a request.

Tori's bottom lip caught between her teeth once more and she couldn't help but wish that she could put this confrontation off until later.

"I was jealous. Don't look at me like that, Jade! I'm not finished."

Jade's mouth clicked shut as she nodded. "Sorry."

"Anyway, you're perfect. Maybe that's not how you see yourself but that's how I see you. You're voice is captivating, your eyes are impossible to look away from for too long, you have a body to die for and then there's your personality. You're mysteriously dark with just the right amount of danger to keep everyone on edge, you never leave a promise empty, whether it's a threat or not, and you're so sweet. There's just this broken little girl deep inside of you that seems to only come out around me and you let me heal you."

Jade's eyes were stuck staring at her serious girlfriend in awe, those being the most heartfelt words anyone had ever spoken to her, yet she couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with the situation at hand.

"Everyone wants you Jade, whether you know it or not. I'm not perfect and I am very well aware that you could leave me for anyone else if you wanted to. Jade I love you, ridiculously so, and maybe just a bit too much."

Clouded blue eyes dropped to their hands and Jade drew in a shaky breath. "What do you mean you love me too much?" She asked the question, and maybe she should have stuck to her own word and not have asked a question that she didn't want to know the answer to.

"The possibility that you could tear my heart to pieces at any given time scares me Jade. You're really the only one I have."

"Tori, that's not true!" Jade said, slightly louder with disbelief. "What about your parents, Andre, Cat, hell, even Trina?"

"My family isn't perfect Jade. As understanding as they are, they're only that way because they don't care. They let us do what we want and we more or less raised ourselves. Why do you think Trina turned out the way she did? Only reason I'm not like her is because I had her as an example of what not to do."

The light that usually burned so bright within the half-Latina's eyes was dimmed significantly.

"Right… well what about Andre and Cat?"

"Do you really think we'll still be the best of friends three or four years from now? People change all the time Jade, you should know that."

Jade released Tori's hands, only to caress the sides of her face. "People don't change Tori. They just grow up and figure out where they want to go in life. If it doesn't include you, then oh well. There's a difference between your friends that are there, and the friends that are there for _you_. That's Cat and Andre."

Tori allowed a single tear to fall from her chocolate eyes and she dropped Jade's gaze.

"I had no idea you were so broken Tori." Jade said, her eyes heartbreakingly sad as she gazed upon her girlfriend.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me." Tori whispered.

"We have plenty of time to figure it out, okay?" Jade mumbled, her lips a breath away from Tori's before she leaned in and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

* * *

><p>Cat's upper half dangled from the edge of her bed as she stared upside down at Jade, who sat on the floor up against the wall.<p>

"How are you and Tori?" She asked, her voice an octave lower than how it usually sounded around her classmates. Being cute had its advantages.

Jade's shoulders shot up and dropped in a split second as a loud sigh tore through her.

"I'm not sure." Her face was devoid of all emotion, her only sign of nervousness being the persistent tapping of her fingers against her thigh.

"What happened?" Cat huffed and played with the stuffed elephant that sat contentedly on her stomach.

"If she wants you to be in the know, she'll tell you." Jade snapped half-heartedly.

The redhead merely shrugged and crossed one leg over the other before beginning to bob her foot to a beat inside of her head.

"I can tell this is hurting you Jade. You need to talk about it." Cat's large brown eyes finally caught Jade's and the knowing expression in the smaller girl's gaze made goose bumps raise on Jade's arms. Cat was almost too acute for the Goth, who was unrelenting when it came to hiding personal information.

"Seriously Cat, you have to talk to her about it." Jade mumbled, her gaze shifting to the plush carpet of Cat's room.

"Fine!" Cat said in surrender with a small, playful smile.

"So... have you talked to Beck?" The brown eyed girl asked quietly, knowing very well that this question could cause Jade to not speak to her for a whole week.

Jade sighed once more, chest rising and falling unsteadily.

"No. No I have not." The raven haired girl responded bitingly.

"Okay… well, what about that Annette chick?"

A groan exited Jade's throat as her eyes rolled hard enough to make the after-effect less than appealing.

"Of course not!"

Cat laughed at her friends expression before rolling over to her stomach and tossing the purple elephant into Jade's lap.

"Here, have a friend."

Jade just smirked and held the little animal in-between her palms.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Tori's feet dragged heavily as she tried to move fast enough to open the door. It was one in the morning and she had been sleeping peacefully for the past hour and a half until a chiming nuisance woke her from her slumber.<p>

"What?" She shouted as the asshole behind the door tirelessly jammed at the doorbell.

"I'm _coming_!" She nearly screamed, finally reaching the bottom step and jogging to the door.

"_What_?" She shouted as she swung the door open, only for her eyes to land on an average height brunette with pretty hazel eyes.

"Who are you and why are you at my house at one in the morning?" Tori whined when the girl didn't say anything.

"You're Tori." She said, looking her up and down curiously.

"Yeah, I am. Who the chiz are you?" Tori asked as a frown creased her face.

"Now I see why she loves you so much." The hazel eyed girl said with a leer.

Tori's offence got the better of her and she quickly put a few pieces together.

"Who? Jade?"

"Who else, hun?" Annette smirked as she pushed past Tori and made her way inside of her house.

"How do you know her?" Tori asked, still confused. The fact of her just waking up and still being tired was not helping her at all.

"Don't tell me she never told you about me?" Annette asked, appalled.

"You- you're Annette? Or Annie, or whatever?"

"Yeah. Or whatever." She grinned.

"What do you want?"

"I want you. To back the _fuck_. Off of _my_ girlfriend." She spat, hazel eyes narrowing to slits.

"_Your_ girlfriend. _Right_." Tori said in the midst of rolling her eyes when Annette took another step forward, putting them toe to toe.

"I think you should leave. And you know what? Jade never liked you. The only reason she even spared you a glance was because we had taken a _really _short break."

Annette's face twisted into a scowl, not allowing herself to be hurt by the words of some Hollywood popstar wannabe.

"You might have had your fair share of 'fun' with the ice queen but you know what? She'll melt for me any day." Annette smirked lasciviously.

Tori had boiled over with the last remark, angry at the fact that 'Annie' had such a disrespectful way of talking about the girl that she had fallen for. Jade was hers and no one would ever tell her otherwise besides Jade herself.

And even if she did, she would never let a comment like that go unpunished. Tori's tanned hand lashed out and caught Annette right on her cheek, leaving behind a crimson hand print and a shocked expression on the hazel eyed girl's face.

"You _bitch_!" She growled and reached for Tori's messy ponytail. Luckily, Trina felt that her baby sister needed to be well-equipped for taking on any guys that might try to take advantage of the 'second best looking sister'. Tori caught her hand mid hit and twisted her arm around her back before throwing her up against the door.

"You might wanna re-think that." Tori hissed in her ear before pulling the door open once again and shoving her out of it.

"Remember Annie, I have a ton of friends that would _love_ to beat your ass." The half-Latina shouted before slamming the door in a shocked Annette's face.

"Tori? Who was that?" her mother called down from the top of the stairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, no one. She had the wrong house." Tori smirked and climbed the stairs, past her mother, and into her bedroom.

_'Finally. Please let me sleep.'_

_knock knock_

Tori groaned once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? <strong>

**Anything you want to see in the next chapter, or in the story in general?**

**I absolutely _love _your opinions, some of which are quite amusing.**

**I'll try something new, ask me any question about the story and I'll answer them all in the next chapter's A/N.**

**Thanks SO much for all of you guy's support, all of you are the awesome-ist. **


	10. What's A Heart

**Hey guys, I'm officially out of school which means faster updates :)**

**This chapter is more of a filler, thats why it's not as long but the next update should be within a few days.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On Monday, Jade sat in her Screen-Writing class –the only class of hers with actual desks- and stared ahead blankly at the white-board. A persistent ticking was the only thing she actually focused on, and that itself was getting slower and slower with every ounce of anxiousness that crept along her nerves.<p>

Thirty, then twenty-five, then fifteen, then fourteen minuets of class left… the clock couldn't move fast enough. She _had _to talk to Tori. Her father called himself trying to actually _parent_ and took her phone for staying out past her curfew the night before.

Even if she did have her phone, texting Tori would be out of the question. Some things are meant to do in person. Tori had seemed oddly distant after their talk. Jade often wondered if Tori was just seconds away from breaking up with her, and an awful tightening in her chest would make itself known every time she was around her girlfriend.

She didn't even want to imagine what would happen to her if Tori left. She'd been relying on Tori so long for her happiness that she'd forgotten how to make her own. The high regard Tori held for Jade was nerve-wreaking.

Tori made her out to be the perfect human in her mind, and Jade hated that it was a lie. She was so far from perfect that she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror sometimes. Tori needed to be needed and Jade needed her because now Tori is her safe haven.

Tori was honored to be the one to help heal Jade, but it was that moment that Jade realized Tori needed someone to heal her too.

"Miss West? Would you like to join us?" Ms. Wexler asked, causing the entire class to swivel their excitement-seeking heads toward her. The slight narrowing of her eyes around the death glare she was passing out like free candy made them all re-think their excitement and awkwardly twist back around in their seats.

"As I was saying, would you like to solve this problem for us?" She asked, expectantly gesturing to the equation on the board. Jade did a double take at what was written.

"No, I wouldn't. This isn't math class." Jade stated as if it were painfully obvious.

"I'm well aware Miss West, but you all have a huge final coming up and since we took the final for this class already, I've decided to help you all study. Now, what is the answer?"

Jade's blue-gray eyes rolled angrily.

"This is Screen Writing class; I'd like to learn about Screen Writing, not your quadratic equations that you took right out of the text book. Who are you to teach us math anyway and you can't even answer that question yourself without going back in the book?

Which you 'borrowed' from Mrs. Westing by the way. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know that you of all people had stolen it, and lets not forget what you also stole from her." The class sat around, some with jaws dropped, others oohing in the back, and most whispering encouragements at Jade for her 'I don't give a damn' attitude. Ms. Wexler's pudgy face was red by then, and her hands shook silently in anger.

"Get out of my classroom!" She yelled.

"Gladly." With that, Jade stood, grabbed her bag, and walked through the door with a confident strut that models would envy.

Her boots clomped down the empty hallways, bag swung over her shoulder as she headed toward the girls restroom. The feather in the hair of a familiar brunette let Jade know right away what other person was headed in the same direction as she was.

"Tori!" She called out, taking her long strides and turning them into a light jog to catch up.

The youngest Vega turned her head at the sound of her name in a voice that she'd recognize anywhere. Her brown eyes softened in something akin to relief as the person that she loved the most reached her.

"Jade." She said softly, sounding breathless.

Jade's hands cupped Tori's face and tilted her head up just slightly. Their lips pressed together gently and Tori's arms wrapped around Jade's waist and held on tight.

Jade murmured sweet nothings against Tori's lips, asked if she was alright, and let her know how much she missed her.

Tori nodded faintly and blinked back tears. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed contact between her and Jade until she had it once again.

"Hey, don't cry alright?" Jade murmured, her eyebrows scrunching in concern.

"What happened? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you were avoiding me."

Tori shook her head and tried to break away from Jade's gaze.

"Tori." Jade said firmly.

"Annette visited my house," Tori started, but was cut off by Jade's growl.

"She _what_?"

"Let me finish! She said some things… and they got me thinking."

"Don't listen to her Tori. When have you ever paid attention to the _grunge_?" Jade replied with a disgusted sneer.

"Jade, just because we're together now doesn't mean that you never liked her." Tori whispered sadly.

"I… Tori is that really what you're thinking? That I'll leave _you_ for _that_? Not in a million years."

Jade pressed her lips against Tori's forehead and tightened her arms around her girlfriend.

"A million years isn't forever Jade, but it's longer than how long we'll live so technically it is forever-"

"Tori, you're rambling." Jade said quietly while her intense gaze locked with Tori's.

"I'm just saying… nothing lasts forever, Jade. Especially nothing good."

"I'm well aware, trust me." Jade replied nonchalantly.

"I do trust you Jade, that's what hurts the most." The half-Latina shifted her gaze to anywhere but on her girlfriend and her feet shuffled beneath her though she made no other move to go anywhere.

"Tori…-"

"No Jade, listen to me okay?" Tori said as she snapped her eyes back to the concerned blue ones.

"I trust you with, and I know this is corny, but I trust you with my heart okay? And for you to have the ability at any moment to just throw it away like it was nothing just scares me." Tori whispered the last part of her heartfelt sentence into the silence that was only disrupted by Jade's soft breathing.

"I'm glad you've realized I'm not perfect, and as much as I wish you were, you aren't either. Tori I'll love you no matter what, even on those bad days after one day we break up and I claim to hate your guts… just remember that I'm lying." Jade said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Jade." Tori started and pressed a brief kiss to Jade's lips.

"Hurry up and get back to class before you get in trouble."

"Actually, I'm fairly sure Ms. Wexler would be thrilled to never have to see my face again." Jade said with a cocky smirk on her dark red lips.

"Jade…" Tori whined.

"What? It's not my fault I called her out on messing around with Mrs. Westing's husband."

"What? Wait- really?" Tori said, jaw dropping and eyebrows shooting upward.

"Yes, really. I'll tell you about it later, just go back to class okay?"

"Hypocrite." Tori said, pouting as she pulled away from Jade's embrace and made her way back.

She heard Jade's retreating footsteps and hesitated before running back after her.

"Jade!"

Jade raised an eyebrow as she lazily turned half her body toward Tori.

"What?"

"Are you leaving school?"

"Is that a problem?" Jade asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"No… just, can you take me with you?" Tori asked shyly, feeling like she was becoming a nuisance.

"Yeah, get your stuff. I'll be in the car." Jade said with only the quirk of her lips to hint at a smile as she walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? <strong>

**What do you all want to see happen when they leave school?**

**Where should they go? Let me know :)**

**IMPORTANT: (not really I guess but read on anyway?) Follow my Twitter: -at sign- ProudGillian**

**And my Instagram xMahaloImLiz**

**'Fanks *heart***


	11. Brother Dearest

**Alright, thanks to many threats from BudweiserAndBrickWalls I'm finally updating.**

**1,000 apologies will not begin to express how bad I feel for not updating this sooner.**

**Anyway, I should be updating semi-regularly now, just bear with me :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jade sat in the neon green office chair, her booted feet propped up on Cat's white desk. The table lamp in the corner had been turned off a few minuets prior due to the pink light shining directly into her face. Cat was lying across the bed, her torso dangling from the side as she watched Jade think.<p>

"Hey, Jade?" Cat calls out to her friend, face red from being upside down for so long.

"What?" Jade answers, snapping out of the thoughts and turning her head slightly to the side, the rest of her body still relaxed, resting against the furniture.

"My brother's back in town." Cat says quietly, sitting up and crossing her legs while leaning back against the headboard. Jade's blue eyes snap to meet worried brown ones, "Oh God… do your parents know?" she asks, imagining the scene folding out before her.

Cat's brother wasn't mental, nor was he an idiot. Not by a long shot. In fact, the kid was a bit of a genius and the favorite of the redhead's parents. Cat had come up with the logic that if she constantly down talked him to her friends, there would always be that comparison to him that would say 'Hey, at least I'm not him!'

Jade played along when she asked her to because she understood it was a very touchy subject for her.

"Yeah. They cancelled our dinner plans at Nozu to go bungee jumping with him… and without me since I 'tend to get a bit too excited about these sort of things'" Cat answers in a mocking tone of her mother, her head bowing to hide her expression. Jade stands from her borrowed seat and tucks a leg beneath herself as she sits down beside Cat.

"I'm sorry Cat." Jade mutters, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

The red velvet colored hair tickles Jade's neck when the girl turns around in her arms to hug her back.

"What the fuck did I do wrong Jade? Why can't they love me as much as they adore him?" she asks.

"Sweetie, I wish I knew. I really do." Jade answers, this unusual side of her only coming out around Cat when she gets upset this way.

"Your parents do the same with you and Onyx, y'know." Cat adds after several moments of silence.

Jade frowns, startled by the sudden observation. "I don't think it's that extreme, is it?" she asks, pulling back slightly to stare at the smaller girl.

"You know it is Jade. I even know for a fact that _you_ know as well because you were so stunned by the truth that you didn't even correct me when I called that wazzbag your mother." Cat observes, rubbing her shoulder.

Jade frowns, running her hand through her hair and looking over and down at Cat.

"Can we not… right now?" Jade requests, absently playing with the brown eyed girl's hair.

"Sure. What happened to that Annette bitch?" Cat asked, glad to change the subject to one with more gossip.

Jade's eyes rolled at the memory as she began recalling the story and explaining in detail what happened.

_Jade walked through the double doors of the closest mall, boots clomping on the tiled floors. She frowned slowly as she stopped in her tracks, gaze glued to the girl in the food court. _

"_What?" Tori asked, her eyes bright and happy to be with her girlfriend._

"_Is that…" Jade began, trailing off as Tori caught sight of Annette, drinking frozen lemonade. _

"_We don't have to shop here, there are other malls…" Tori trailed off, her excitement dimming._

"_No!" Jade said sharply, causing several heads to turn in their direction._

"_You love this mall. Your favorite stores are in this mall. We are shopping in this mall." Jade spoke through gritted teeth, her glare never leaving Annette._

"_Jade, really it's okay." Tori mumbled, her voice small in the loud food court. _

_Unfortunately Jade was already storming over to where the object of her hatred was obliviously sitting and yanked the girl by her hair sharply to the side so that she fell out of the seat and spilled the frozen lemonade all over her shirt._

"_What the hell?!" She shouted then visibly paled when she looked up and saw Jade. Her eyes flickered to Tori then back to the Goth. _

"_Shit." She hissed under her breath. _

"_I take it Tori told you about my little visit?" Annette said, trying to scrape up whatever pride she had left with lemonade seeping into her shirt and dripping down her shorts._

_Not in the mood for petty bickering, Jade proceeded to snatch an icee from the girl at the next table and dump all of it over Annette's head. A shrill screech was heard along with several teenaged boys pointing and laughing at Annie as Jade grabbed a stunned Tori Vega's hand and pulled her over to the elevator going up toward the shopping center. _

"_J-Jade!" Tori finally managed to sputter halfway up the elevator._

"_What?" Jade whined, feigning annoyance._

"_Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Tori asked, ever the peacemaker. _

_Jade's face fell and she slowly turned to stare at her girlfriend. _

"_Harsh? What the hell do you mean that was harsh? Harsh is when some gank storms into your house and makes you feel like shit about yourself! That's fu-"_

_Jade was cut off mid-rant as the doors opened to reveal two small children, each holding the hand of a woman who seemed to be their mother. Her curse was not continued as she seethed in the corner, waiting to get dropped off at the top floor._

_Mumbling in the corner, something about siccing Rottweiler's on Annette, Jade grabbed Tori's hand and practically yanked her off of the elevator._

"_Jade?" Tori asked quietly after several tense moments of silence and she gave a tentative smile when Jade's alert eyes landed on her own._

_Jade's only response was a quirk of her eyebrow, waiting for Tori's question._

"_You really care that much?" she asked, her bottom lip finding it's way between her teeth._

"_Of course I do, Vega." Jade smirked, kissing her forehead._

The redhead squealed and made the bedsprings squeak when she pounced on Jade, enfolding her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You two are so adorable, Jade!" Cat giggled and nuzzled her face into the blue eyed girl's neck.

Jade pretended to gag, attempting to pry her excited best friend off of her body.

"Cat! Let go!" she demanded, but Cat could tell the she was joking around with her.

"Why do you have to be such a badass all the time? You know you're just as happy as I am! Even more than me, actually! 'Cause you're the one that tapped that." Cat says, smirking at her friend.

Jade's face had turned an unappealing shade of red when her eyes widened immensely.

"C-Cat, we didn't-" The goth tried to explain but was cut off by the redhead rolling the both of them off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Cat!" Jade groaned, still struggling to get out of her vise-like embrace.

"You're killing me!" Jade whines.

The door swings open, both of them too invested in their own laughter to hear the footsteps.

"Cat, sweetie, we're back! Frankie is here!" Mrs. Valentine said giddily, but she froze when her light brown eyes fell onto the two of them, tangled on the floor.

"What on Earth?" she gasped and Frankie straightened his polo, raising a disapproving eyebrow at the two girls.

Jade instantly jumped up, pulling Cat with her as she brushed lent from her black skirt.

"Mrs. Valentine… Hey. Frankie, nice seeing you again." Jade forced a polite smile, not really fond of either members of the Valentine family.

"Hello Jade." Frankie nodded at her, smiling as if he was truly glad to see her again.

"Hey Frankie." Cat smiled slightly, bringing her manicured hand up just barely to wave at him.

The older Valentine sibling turned his brown eyed gaze onto his sister and his smile dropped a bit.  
>"Cat." He nodded at her.<p>

"Jade, how about you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Valentine requested and led Frankie out of the room before she could answer.

A sigh exited Jade's mouth.

This would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**Any ideas you have for the craziness to go down at dinner will be appreciated.**

**Or just ideas for the story in general :)**

**Let me know ;)**


	12. Dinner Outing

**New Update!**

**The story should be picking up after this chapter.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with this fic, the reviews/favorites/alerts really make my day. :)**

**Much love, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade made her way down the polished wooden steps, her boots making her presence known to anyone else who was attending this dinner. Frankie Valentine was already seated, as was his mother and father. Cat trailed half a step behind her, nervousness radiating off of her petite body in waves.<p>

Jade glanced behind her shoulder at her redheaded friend and sighed, sitting beside Frankie so that Cat wouldn't have to. The chair screeched against the hardwood floors when Jade pulled it back and Mr. and Mrs. Valentine leveled a mild glare at her.

Jade's eyes were downcast, hating their scrutiny as much as she hated it from her father. Frankie turned a bit in his chair to flash his straight-toothed grin at her, his hands folding and unfolding nervously.

Blue eyes landed on the fidgety man with a cold glare that quickly made him look the other way, going rigid in his seat. A small sigh escaped Jade's lips as she looked around the uncomfortably silent table.

"What's for dinner?" Cat spoke up, straightening in her seat to appear more confident. Her knee bounced under the table, occasionally bumping against Jade's as the only indication that she was wary of this gathering.

"It should be finished momentarily." Mr. Valentine spoke up, straightening the collar of his polo, which was nearly identical to his son's.

Cat's grandmother walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room with a large tray full of food which she sat in the center of the table. The redhead knew better than to squeal out loud, she still went rigid in her seat with excitement to see the woman who raised her better than her own mother could have dreamed to.

"Granny!" Cat smiled happily when the old woman sat in the only seat left at the table, the one next to her.

Wrinkled and spotted arms pulled the youngest Valentine into a surprisingly strong embrace. "Little Red! Long time no see." She laughed heartily.

"Do _not_ encourage her." Mrs. Valentine snapped at her mother, earning a glare from Jade. Cat's grandmother stroked the redhead's hair for a moment before pulling away from the hug and shooting a disapproving look toward her daughter.

"Martha, I'm sure that I raised you to not stifle one's creativity. Your daughter is extremely talented and intelligent on a level higher than your basic math and science." The older voice spoke proudly as she took Cat's hand in her own.

The petite girl beamed happily, looking over at Jade. The Goth's eyes met hers and both smiled at each other, the pale girl's hand patting her knee beneath the table.

"Where will that get her in life?" Mr. Valentine asked, his tone wasn't condescending in the slightest, but he was very serious.

"I assure you, a girl with this much talent will go far." The old woman declared, absently piling food onto everyone's plates and distributing them around the table.

When Mrs. Valentine opened her mouth to object, Jade's phone decided that it'd be an excellent time to ring. Unfortunately, the ringtone that she'd set for when Tori called was less than appropriate for the situation.

'_Hey there Father, I don't wanna bother you, but I got a sin to confess.'_

The Goth hurriedly tried to locate which pocket the buzzing was coming from then proceeded to struggle with removing it from her skirt's pocket.

'_I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean, do you mind if I take off my-'_

Finally, her hands pulled the phone out and she answered breathlessly, heart pounding in embarrassment.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Jade asks, keeping her eyes downcast to avoid the mixed expressions of those around her.

"Hey, Mr. Kravitz said he'd been trying to call you the other day. Anyway, the song you recorded is finished." She exclaimed and Jade stood, not bothering to excuse herself, and made her way to the living room for privacy.

"Are you serious?" Jade asks, the slight smile on her face the only indication od her excitement.

"As a heart attack!" Tori shouted excitedly, making Jade pause for a second.

"Never say that again." The Goth smirked, drawing out a sigh from her deflated girlfriend.

"Whatever. Where are you?" she asked.

Jade glanced back into the adjoining dining room and watched Cat sit tensely with her family.

"At Cat's place, family emergency." Jade answered, turning her back to them once more.

"What, is her brother back?" Tori asked, half joking, and Jade's eyes widened briefly.

"She told you about that?" the blue-eyed girl asked the half-Latina.

"Well, yeah… wait, is he really back?" she asked, making Jade sigh and nod.

"Yes, he is. Do you need something?"

"No… I just kinda missed you." Tori admitted in a small voice, making Jade's stomach feel odd.

The Goth's fingers trailed along the back of the cream colored couches as she walked aimlessly through the living room while talking to Tori.

"I, uh…" Jade stopped herself. "I'll swing by later." She amended and hurriedly hung up.

Jade strutted back into the dining room where they had still not begun to eat.

"What's the hold up?" the raven-haired girl asked, taking her seat once again.

Frankie's eyes were drawn to Jade when she sat back down and a small smile adorned his face. "We were waiting for you." He said, as if that would impress her.

"No, Frankie wanted to wait for you." Cat spoke up, under her breath. Though within the silence of the house, save for the refrigerator's ice maker groaning in the kitchen, everyone heard her.

"Caterina, be nice to your brother." Mr. Valentine admonished absent-mindedly while sending a work-related e-mail on his Blackberry. Cat had long since stopped trying to defend herself against her parent's favoritism and she simply sighed, sinking down into her seat a little bit more.

"Well… since Jade has joined us once more, why don't we dig in?" Granny suggested, passing Jade her plate.

Smiling politely, the Goth took the dish and began to eat the pasta and garlic bread given to her. Everyone else soon followed her lead and by the time that she had finished, she was able to look up in time to see Frankie with his eyes firmly directed at her every move.

Jade had enough.

"What are you looking at?" she shouted, making the oldest Valentine sibling flinch back at being caught and every other pair of eyes to turn toward the two of them.

Cat's brother played with his napkin, turning it in his hands a few times before meeting Jade's angry glare.

"Nothing! I just, you know… haven't seen you in a few years. You grew up Jade." He told her, saying the last part softly with a charming smile.

Jade's glare iced over, hardening even more than before when she realized what he'd meant. Yeah sure, she hadn't seen him since Freshman year of high school and even she'd notice that she had filled out over the years, but she was taken by one Tori Vega and no one was tearing them apart this time.

"I'm dating someone, so no thanks." Jade grumbled, absently picking at the discarded crust of the garlic bread that she'd refused to eat.

"I was under the impression that you and Beck had broken up?" Frankie asked, his gaze still hopeful.

Mr. Valentine was pre-occupied with his Blackberry and had hardly touched his dinner, let alone be aware enough to stop his son. Mrs. Valentine was afraid to speak up since she wanted so badly to have grand children and Cat was far too young to be thinking about taking that step just yet.

Apparently she didn't take into consideration that Cat and Jade were the same age. Granny simply shook her head, collecting the plates and taking them to the kitchen to wash dishes.

"And how would you know that?" Jade asked, narrowing her sky-blue eyes at him.

"It's on the slap…" Frankie responded, his shoe tapping on the floor to indicate his nervousness.

"Why you stalking my slap page?" she asked and had a brief sense of déjà-vu when she'd asked Beck the same question a while back.

"Well… you're gorgeous Jade." The blonde boy admits and Cat snaps.

"Leave her alone, Frankie! She's dating Tori!"

Unfortunately for Jade, everyone heard that time.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**Special thank you to SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS for help with how the next few chapters will go.**

** Thoughts/Opinions/Comments/Questions/Suggestions: Leave 'em in a review.**

**:)**


	13. It's All Fun and Games

**Hello, hello. Once again, so sorry for the wait but life apparently doesn't let you take vacations.**

**Anyway, I'm so thankful for all of the great reviews you guys leave me.**

**Like, really, my day is made from every one.**

**This one review from thompsonkeira was the sweetest. Thanks so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All Fun and Games...<strong>

The drive to Tori's house was less than comfortable to say the least. Jade had taken off quickly after the fiasco at dinner, after thanking Cat's grandmother and saying bye to Cat.

Her ears still burned with the embarrassment of three pairs of eyes turning to her in mixtures of shock, confusion, and disbelief. She wasn't ashamed of Tori, and LA was pretty liberal, but part of the reason she had such a tough exterior was to block out people's opinions so that she could build herself the way she wanted to be built.

It was a mistake, she assumed, letting her guard down there even though it was almost a second home to her. Jade's hands clenched around the steering wheel, glancing from her hands to the road to watch in fascination as her knuckles turned paler than usual.

The red light nearly took her off guard and she slammed down on the breaks just in time, narrowly avoiding driving into the path of a truck three times the size of her car. The car behind her as well as the truck driver honked at her for being distracted and a heavy sigh tore through the open space.

"Damn it." She mumbled, drumming her nails on the gear-shift as the scene that unfolded not even thirty minuets ago plagued her thoughts.

_Mr. Valentine straightens in his seat, 'I will not allow someone to make me uncomfortable in my own home.'_

_Frankie snickers, 'Wow, Beck Oliver turned you gay. Wait 'till the guys hear this.' _

_Cat leans forward in her seat to see past her and glare at Frankie, "Leave her alone!'_

More honking came from behind her and Jade realized that the light had turned green and she was still sitting there. Putting the car back in drive, she continued the trip to the Vega residence.

* * *

><p>Walking into her girlfriend's house and straight into her waiting arms had relaxed Jade briefly and allowed a small smile to appear on her face.<p>

"I missed you too." The Goth chuckled, wrapping her arms around Tori's slim waist and kissing her softly. When Tori began to pull away, Jade deepened the kiss and caused the brunette to make a small noise of approval in the back of her throat.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly. The raven haired girl just chuckled and played with Tori's necklace.

"Nothing… It's just been a rough day." The pale girl answered, skimming her hands down from Tori's neck, down her arms, and to her hands to interlock their fingers.

"How about a movie night?" The half- Latina asked with a small smile.

Jade's eyes lit up with the smallest of sparks, but it was enough to let Tori know that she was on the right track. The brunette tugged on their intertwined hands and led her girlfriend over to the couch.

Jade swung one leg over the back and plopped down on the cushion while Tori stood behind the couch, sighing and taking the more civilized approach. Walking around. A smirk tugged on the corner of Jade's lips when she pulled Tori to her side and played with her fingers.

"Hey, Vega." Jade spoke up.

The half-Latina glanced over at her, raising an arched eyebrow in question.

"Hey, West." Tori chuckled.

The brunette curled against Jade's side, taking comfort in the smell of leather that always seemed to cling to the pale girl's clothes.

"I remembered something… It wasn't a lot, but it was something." Jade said quietly into the silence.

A smile broke across Tori's lips, "Really? What was it?" she asked, hiding the nervousness. She didn't want Jade to remember some things.

"I'm not sure if it was before or after the first time we had sex, but I remembered you talking about death with me, this really deep conversation."

Tori's breathing faltered and her expression remained neutral in an attempt to not give herself away.

"You said that it didn't feel like it was worth it anymore. You thought that your parents didn't want you and that was why they were always gone." Jade continued, staring straight ahead while Tori watched her in silent horror.

"Then I said that without my mom, I didn't really have a family anymore and the way that my dad always hit me, in my mind I felt it'd be easier to not exist." The Goth continued in an even, controlled tone.

"So it was before… yeah, it was. Anyway, when my dad walked in on us that time… he didn't freak out because we had sex. Did he?" Jade finally turned to look at Tori, who by then had started to breathe deeply, clutching onto Jade's hand hard enough to cut off circulation.

The brunette's head shook slightly and she licked her lips in fear of what came next.

"He freaked out because there was blood all over the sheets, didn't he? Because we took my scissors and got so fascinated with the blood when you accidentally cut yourself, that we kept doing it. Over and over. While we had sex."

Jade continued evenly, leaning in and placing a kiss on Tori's forehead.

The brunette pulled away and stood up hastily, backing away from the couch.

"Jade… Jade, I'm so sorry." Tori whispered while holding her palms outward in an attempt to distance herself from her lover.

"No, don't Tori. I'm not…I'm not mad. I think I should be, but I'm not because I get it. We were young and felt like ending everything was the answer, but it wasn't." The blue eyed beauty took small, hesitant steps toward the youngest Vega.

Her combat boots were silent against the cream colored carpet, not that Tori noticed, for her eyes were locked with Jade's.

"Of course, I am pissed that I still can _not_ remember why you tried to kill yourself, Tori." The onyx haired girl said as her gaze began to grow intense. Tori took another shaky step back, startled by the seriousness in Jade's azure eyes.

"Tell me." Jade murmured while the half-Latina's steps backward were matched with the Goth's following her.

A pale hand reached out and wrapped itself around a tanned, manicured one.

Tori shook her head violently, afraid that the answer would trigger the remembrance of the incident that caused Jade to lose her memory in the first place.

"No." The word was out before the brunette could even stop it and it made Jade freeze in her steps for a second.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" The cerulean eyed girl demanded, a slight frown marring her porcelain face.

"I can't, Jade… I can't tell you." The confession seemed to wind it's way around Jade's shackled heart, tearing at the chains that binded her to Tori. She could almost physically feel her girlfriend retreating in on herself and it nearly tore Jade apart.

"You can't, or you won't?" the pale girl asked softly, moving her hand up Tori's arm and cupping her cheek.

Coffee brown eyes went from staring straight into Jade's to the cream colored carpet and Jade knew the answer without Tori saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**Reactions?**

**Comments/Suggestions are definately welcome! The more opinions and ideas I can get from you guys the faster this will be updated.**

**Just saying.**

**Thanks for reading, Loves.**

**P.S: I'd LOVE some fanart for this fic. PM me if you're interested :)**


	14. It's A Caffeine Problem

**Faster update for the set-up of the Christmas Chapter :)**

**I hope you like this one, I was in a writing mood for the past couple days and cranked this one out pretty quick.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Caffeine Problem.<strong>

Jade sat straight in the living room of her Victorian style house and stared blankly at the wall ahead of her while Onyx obnoxiously sang the wrong lyrics to 'Chestnuts'. The Goth hated many things, and usually that actively growing list did not include Christmas.

This was one of the few times when she almost gave it a spot on her own Naughty List. The couch dipped in small increments when the youngest West bounded up to stand atop of the lavish furniture, which then proceeded to make Jade's hand dart out and lock around his small ankle.

A sharp tug was the cause of Onyx hitting the hardwood floor butt -first. The steady crescendo of his injured wail made Jade roll her eyes in aggravation. "Shut up!" She yelled sharply at her younger brother, the sound cutting through the harsh cries.

Jade had been on edge for the past couple of weeks with Tori avoiding the subject of what happened by avoiding her. The withdrawal had to be worse than anything else because she'd learned to live with Tori, and now she had no idea what to do without her.

The azure eyed girl's antisocial tendencies made sure that she'd have no one else to talk to. Tori made her happy. Well, needless to say that the happiness is gone.  
>"Get off the floor, damn it! You know what dad said!" She shouted while Onyx's cries got smaller. Speaking of her father, that is exactly who walked in through the front door with his arm slung around a tanned blonde woman who seemed to be quite a bit younger than he was.<p>

They both stumbled inside drunkenly, bypassing the two siblings without a glance and heading up the ebony staircase with their heavy footsteps clattering in their wake. Onyx had stopped crying as fast as he'd started and stared after the two adults with his mouth slightly ajar and an adorably confused expression on his pudgy face.

Jade's expression was one of fury with her hands clawing into the couch at her sides hard enough to wear the fabric. Onyx's puzzled gaze soon found hers in search of an answer, but instead Jade shook her head and stood up to pull the blue eyed boy into her arms and carry him to his room.

It was his bedtime anyway. After he changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and sat still long enough for Jade to tuck him in, he opened his mouth to ask her a question.

"Is that our new mommy?" he asked calmly.

Anger flared deep within Jade's gut at the thought that this happened often enough for him to even be expectant of it, but she answered anyway.

"No. You only have one. Do not let _anyone_ tell you otherwise, okay?" she hissed seriously.

Onyx nodded a little and rolled over on his side while Jade continued to tuck his navy blue blankets around his shoulders.

"Now go to sleep. I'll probably have to drive you to school in the morning." Jade grumbled as she closed the door, leaving it open a crack just the way he liked it.

The next morning, Jade's assumptions were proven correct and she ended up driving her half-asleep brother to his school. Once she walked him inside and gave him the usual speech on behaving himself, she was off to Hollywood Arts with nothing but her bag, a shitty mood, and a splitting headache.

The time she would have usually taken to stop for coffee was spent taking Onyx to school. In hindsight it was a small price to pay for his education, but in that moment the world was tainted red in her eyes.

Jade stalked in through the double doors of the high school, blowing past several freshmen and causing one of them to spill his drink down his shirt. He knew better than to make a single noise when he saw that Jade West was the one who caused it and just turned his gaze downward to avoid the wrath of hers.

Her locker was slammed open next, the scissors clattering against the metal locker loudly, causing several pairs of eyes to turn on her. The first and last person she wanted to see was suddenly by her side with big brown eyes trained on the side of the Goth's face.

Jade knew who it was but struggled with deciding on whether or not to make eye contact and just decided against it.

"_What_, Vega?" The blue eyed girl growled, shoving her needed books into her bag and slamming the locker closed angrily. She began to walk off, combat boots nearly slamming into the floor with each step and Tori wasted no time with catching up.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Jade stopped in her tracks and immediately turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Does it fucking look like I'm okay, Tori? God, how dense are you?" The raven haired girl snapped at her, nearly faltering in her tirade at the hurt that flashed through those coffee colored eyes.

But then Jade remembered how much pain Tori caused her nearly three weeks ago and let that small bit of vulnerability be stomped out by her one of her only defenses. Anger. Jade began to walk away once more but Tori stepped in her way, persistent with her need to get Jade to talk to her.

As a reflex, Jade's hand shot out and shoved Tori out of the way, making her stumble backward and fall on her butt. Before the Goth could react or Tori could move to get up, some kid with bottle blonde hair walked up to Jade without fear.

"Looks like we got a domestic abuser in Hollywood Arts. Is that any way to treat a lady?" he asked cockily.

Clearly he was new enough to not fear her, but not new enough that he didn't know about her and Tori's relationship. The rest of his friends backed off, shaking their heads and then outright running when Jade turned her glare on them.

"Who are you?" she sneered, seeming to tower over him even though he had about a foot of height on her. His confidence faltered a little at her intense stare but he didn't back down.

"I'm Jackson. And you're going to apologize to her." He demanded, jabbing his thumb in the direction of Tori who had now gotten off of the floor and was watching the two warily.

"This is none of your fucking business, _Jackass_. So turn around and get to class before I murder you with your own history book!" she shouted, slamming her fist down on his books tucked under his arm and making them fall violently to the floor.

Visibly shaking, Jackson abandoned his books and took off in the opposite direction with a high pitched squeak coming from him on the way. Jade turned around with an obviously calmer demeanor and grabbed Tori's wrist, pulling her into the Janitor's closet.

Not surprisingly, as soon as the door was closed, apologies were thrown out one after the other in one breath from Tori to Jade. Fortunately, realizing that her anger had gotten out of hand, Jade had simmered down enough to cut off Tori's pleas for forgiveness with a harsh kiss placed on her glossed lips.

"Shut up." Jade murmured into the kiss, backing Tori against the door and pinning her arms above her head after dropping her bag to the floor.

The brunette made a small noise in response and was able to pull back enough to quickly make her concerns heard.

"We're gonna be late-" she breathed out before Jade's lips crashed to hers once more, their teeth clashing together violently. Led by the blue eyed girl, the kiss became more and more intense until she pulled away with a steady gaze to look at Tori.

"I missed you." She said evenly, arms folded across her chest as she retreated to the opposite wall of the closet.

"I missed you too-"

"No, Tori. I fucking missed you and you blew me off. For what? What are you hiding from me?" Jade demanded, quickly snapping Tori from the dazed state that the kiss had put her in.

"Wh- No, Jade I didn't mean to av-"

"Let me finish!" The Goth nearly yelled.

Tori wanted to point out that she had asked her a question, but decided to scrap the idea since she didn't particularly like being yelled at by her girlfriend.

"Who are you to think you can just waltz back into my life, make me fall in love with you all over again, and then hide something like this from me?" Jade ranted, and Tori listened with her head bowed in frustration that she couldn't get the opportunity to explain herself.

"My parents split, Jade. I'm sorry I couldn't come at your every beck and call!" The half-Latina snapped and regretted it in an instant.

"Wait, what?" Jade asked slowly, taking a step forward and uncrossing her arms to caress Tori's shoulders.

"It's a long story. Leave it alone." She murmured, not meeting Jade's gaze.

The azure eyed girl lifted Tori's eyes with the intensity of her own.

Not much had to be said before Tori was retelling the story of how her suspicions were confirmed about her mother and her father's co-worker.

"-so then I asked her who she was texting and she said it was Dad's friend, his co-worker at the station. She laughed kinda weird so I asked her what he said, and she just acted like it was the most casual thing in the world when she said, 'Oh, I'll just delete these…'" Tori fumed.

"My dad found out on his own, but I kind of feel like I should've told him myself that something was going on that he should know about, but then again if I would've said something then I'd feel like this was my fault."

By that time, Tori was wrapped completely in Jade's arms with her face buried into the Goth's neck, breathing in her lilac perfume for comfort.

"What am I supposed to do, Jade?" The tanned girl whispered sadly.

"I… I honestly don't know, Tori."'

* * *

><p>After school, Tori went home with Jade since they were assigned to work on another project together. Sikowitz seemed to be the most enthusiastic about their relationship. On the way there, Jade went in to pick up Onyx, who sat in the back on his booster seat and had the most adorably animated chat with Tori about what he did at school.<p>

Jade couldn't figure if it was because she never wanted to be bothered when he attempted to talk about his day, or because maybe he just liked Tori that much. She hoped it was the last one.

Once inside the house, Jade sent Onyx to his room to watch TV before he could get amped up enough to interrupt her and Tori's progress with this project, as it was worth half of their grade.

Settled on the same expensive couch that Onyx had been yanked off of not even twenty four hours ago, Jade pulled out a pen and paper while Tori retrieved her laptop from her leather backpack.

A pierced eyebrow quirked up in question at Tori's seemingly unusual way of writing.

"What?" Tori asked after catching Jade's unashamed stare.

"How can you write like that?" The Goth leaned forward and tucked her leg back and beneath her bottom before settling in the crook made between the arm rest and the back of the couch.

Tori glanced from her laptop to her girlfriend a few times before frowning in confusion.

"Write like what? Don't act like you've never used a computer before, Jade." The brown eyed girl chuckled, attempting to laugh off the feeling of unease Jade's invading stare brought to her.

The blue eyes seemed to see right through her and left her feeling more vulnerable than she was used to, even around Jade.

"No, idiot." The raven haired girl began with a teasing smirk to take the sting out of her words.

"I meant how can you write out your emotions into a machine. It takes all the art out of writing." Jade defended calmly, looking every bit of a relaxed lioness as she reclined back into the couch with her head tilted slightly to the side and her expression bored enough to pretend she didn't care but her eyes aware enough to pierce right through you. She lazily twirled her pen in her hand with her fingers and watched Tori levelly.

"Well… I just write what comes to me and it flows out into a keyboard the same way your emotions flow out of a pen and onto paper. It's just different." The half-Latina responded while taking on a teacher-like tone that Jade didn't quite like to hear from anyone as it made her feel like they were patronizing her.

Fortunately enough, it had came from Tori and suffocated the harsh retort that would have come from her had it been anyone else.

"Don't _you_ sound educated. '_It's the same way, but it's different_.'" Jade pulled an old mocking voice that she had long sense stopped using on Tori but felt it was appropriate for the lack of verbal abuse as a form of compensation.

A smile played on the corners of Jade's lips at Tori's flustered glare that she half-heartedly threw in her direction. At that, the pale girl leaned forward from her seat an pressed a loving kiss to her girlfriend's lips before pulling away and beginning to jot down ideas for the scene they had to direct.

Laughing giddily, Tori leaned over to glance at what Jade was writing down.

"Wait, what are you writing? You can't start this without me!" She chuckled, turning her head to read Jade's elegant cursive.

"The story board. It'll start with a little girl giving her friend a locket." Jade murmured, turning her head slightly to look at Tori. She took in the brunette's anxious and timid smile and bested it with a cocky smirk.

"Or we can start it with a boy hearing weird noises from his closet." She continued to smirk at the idea, stolen from the script Tori attempted to write on the plane on her way back to LA a year ago.

Tori's smile became genuine and she placed a feather light kiss on Jade's cheek.

"I think I like the locket better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the chapter? Any comments, suggestions, or questions are totally welcome. **

**Leave them in a review or PM them to me and I'll try to respond to all of them. **

**Any errors are mine, let me know and I'll fix 'em. :) Thanks for reading, Dolls.**


	15. The Sweetest Cliche

**Sorry for the late upload, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter.**

**Well, more trouble than I _usually_ have with chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story so far, you guys rock. Really.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Cliche<strong>

"Why are _they _here?" A deep feminine voice came from the top of the stairs, overlooking the living room which was neglected of the season. Well, neglected other than the undecorated tree sitting in the corner by the 32" flat screen. A nervous chuckle followed the question almost immediately and heavy footsteps along with sharp clicks of heels trailed behind.

"Don't mind them; we're going elsewhere for the day." Mr. West cut a sharp glance toward his daughter as a warning for her to keep her mouth shut as he opened the door for his newest girlfriend to exit ahead of him.

"Bye daddy! Merry Christmas!" Onyx yelled and waved obliviously toward his father.

"Bye Onyx." The man responded dryly while closing the door behind him.

Jade glanced over at Tori who sat on the couch with her legs in Jade's lap, watching the door with a small frown creasing her usually smooth face.

When she broke out of her train of thought, she turned her head to look at Jade with a long stare. Eventually the Goth quirked her eyebrow in confusion, as she wondered what was going through the singer's mind.

"Okay, if you're gonna keep that up I'll _give_ you a camera to take a picture with." Jade smirked in amusement though her 'threat' was of it's usual dry humor.

With a shake of her head, Tori slowly moved to adjust her position and intertwine her fingers with Jade's.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" the azure eyed girl asked while stroking her thumb over the back of Tori's hand. Onyx wandered back to his bedroom to finish watching the morning cartoons with a small yawn and soft padding of his bare feet.

"This Christmas sucks." Tori whined and threw her arm over her face, burying her frustration in the crook of her arm.

"I know your parents splitting feels… horrible. But, Tori… there's nothing you can do about it." Jade murmured while she leaned over on the couch and crawled on top of her girlfriend. As she placed a soft kiss on her lips, Tori wound her arms around Jade's neck and let herself be comforted.

"Can we decorate the tree?" Tori asked pathetically while looking up at Jade with big coffee colored eyes.

"Ugh, why?" The Goth groaned as a reflex but then caught the look of despair in the brunette's eyes and caved immediately.

"Son of a… fine! Give me an hour." Jade smirked and lay back down. After a few minuets Tori had drifted off, the feeling of Jade's slow and steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. The raven haired actress looked down at her slumbering weakness and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Tori." She murmured and laid her head down on her chest to fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p>The pair was woken up to a loud crash followed by the slow build up of a soon to be deafening wail. Jade's head rose slowly as she quickly scanned the room with her bleary gaze. She couldn't exactly figure out where the hell the noise was coming from and she couldn't move to find out because Tori had ended up half on top of her during their nap.<p>

The pale actress fumed quietly to herself once the realization that her irksome brother had woken both her and her once slumbering girlfriend. Tori lifted her head as well and looked up at Jade with a puzzled expression.

"Is that Onyx?" she inquired with alarm, nearly shoving Jade out of the way to get to the now screaming kid. The Goth looked after the half-Latina in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted at the tanned singer's back.

When she received nothing even resembling an answer, the pale girl muttered a few obscenities under her breath but began to take out the Christmas ornaments none the less. They hadn't been touched in years, which she assumed would come as a huge shock to her family-oriented girlfriend.

'_Look at yourself, the fact that you're getting started on decorating a damn _Christmas tree_ instead of biting the kid's head off for interrupting your sleep proves she's making you soft.' _Jade's subconscious scolded her.

As she attempted to ignore the voice that continued to pester her throughout the painfully long process of untangling the garland for the tree as well as the lights, Tori practically glided back into the living room with Onyx in her arms. Jade's lip curled in disgust when Tori leaned down and blew a raspberry into the little boy's stomach which released a series of boyish laughter into the room.

"Stop that." The pale thespian demanded with a deadpan tone.

"Stop what? He loves it!" Tori giggled while repeating her previous action, unleashing more laughter from the blue eyed boy.

"_That_!" Jade nearly yelled while violently tugging at the lights that refused to become untangled.

Onyx began to chant his wishes, his tears long gone.

"Again, again, again, again, again-"

"_**No**_!" Jade shouted in absolute aggravation, throwing the lights down onto the floor and spared a final glare at the two giddy people in the room with her before storming off into the kitchen.

The green tea that she had left in the refrigerator the other night was ready for her when she roughly grabbed it from it's spot and hurriedly drank down half of the bottle.

"Jade?" Tori called from the hallway while she made her way to the kitchen.

"What?" the blue eyed girl replied plainly from her spot sitting on the counter with the bottle in her pale hands.

"What's the matter?" The brunette asked curiously, standing between Jade's legs with her hips leaning against the counter.

"He fucking woke me up. That's the matter." Jade answered grudgingly while taking another swig of the green tea.

"You still can't deal with being woken up before you want to? I thought that would've passed by now…" Tori added the last part as an afterthought, mainly to herself.

"Yes, because I was always so _great_ at getting over things." The pale girl replied sardonically.

"Jade, quit it." Tori scolded her with a feather-light hit against her girlfriend's thigh.

"No."

"Whatever, Jade. Anyway, you ready to put up the tree?" The half-Latina asked hopefully with an unfathomably pathetic look in her eyes to further goad Jade into helping her and Onyx decorate.

"Yeah, sure." She responded somewhat reluctantly while sliding off of the counter and landing close enough to Tori that their lips brushed together.

Jade gave a light chuckle and soundly kissed Tori, resulting in making the tanned girl breathless. All too soon Jade pulled away and walked with a little extra sway in her hips back to the living room.

Thirty minuets into having the tree halfway completed, Onyx dropped an ornament and it shattered at his feet. The little boy jumped back in shock since he had no idea that the decorations were mainly glass. Jade turned quickly at the noise and groaned under her breath while Tori jogged to the kitchen to retrieve the broom and dust pan.

"Onyx, you're so damn clumsy…" Jade sighed mostly to herself, though she intended for the youngest West to hear her statement.

"You said a bad word!" Onyx protested half-heartedly, pulling a piece of glass from where it was attached to his sock.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go sit on the couch until Tori cleans that up, I don't want you to mess around and cut your foot." His older sister sighed tiredly. She really wanted to go back to sleep.

Tori came in and swept up the glass without a word while Jade continued to decorate the Christmas tree.

Eventually, her brown eyed girlfriend rejoined her and the tree was up in no time.

Tori had retired to the couch at the far end of the room to watch Jade and Onyx mess around on the piano, but soon Jade had figured that Tori was fast asleep and she and her brother began to really play. A complicated piece that Jade had written around the time she started at Hollywood Arts and had taught Onyx when he was old enough and began his piano lessons.

Tori cracked one eye open to watch the peaceful expression on her lover's face and she smiled a little bit to herself.

The half-Latina mused internally on how much Jade meant to her and briefly went over the time that they'd recently spent together in her head. The soft but difficult melody eventually _did _make Tori nod off, but she'd open her eyes five minuets later to the siblings still playing the beautiful melody on the sleek, black, baby grand piano.

* * *

><p>When New Years came around, they spent it at the Vega residence. Her massive tree sat on the raised floor of the house, barely brushing the ceiling in its height while the lights flickered on a timer and the ornaments glistened in the candles that surrounded the living area.<p>

The largest candles were placed on top of the piano where Tori and Jade sat together and played around on the keys though they both could actually play the instrument. No one in the Vega household had gotten around to taking down the beautiful tree, but no one was complaining either.

Jade was a bit more experienced on the piano than Tori, but they weren't particularly worried about that right then. It was New Years Eve and there they were, not having moved from those same positions since around three and it was half past seven now.

Jade's laugh rang out around the house when Tori had amusingly banged on the keys and nearly knocked herself off of the bench. Grumbling, Tori straightened herself up and resumed making random songs with the piano.

"_Jade…_" Tori whined softly while turning her head slightly to catch a glance at her chuckling girlfriend.

"It's not funny!" the tanned girl defended herself, but had unintentionally allowed a smile to break across her face at the Goth's laughter.

"Oh, it is!" Jade laughed a bit harder at the expression on the half-Latina's face.

Suddenly, that look morphed to one of adoration and the next thing she knew, Tori's lips were placed firmly on her own.

"You have a pretty laugh, Jay." Tori murmured against the pale girl's rosy lips which then twitched up in a real smile.

"What was that?" the long-time thespian asked with a small chuckle.

Tori raised an arched eyebrow at the blue eyed girl. "Um… what was what?" she laughed nervously.

"Did you call me Jay?" Jade smirked slightly, watching her girlfriend with curiosity.

"Well… that depends…" Tori began, watching Jade warily.

"Would that make you angry?" the brunette continued hesitantly.

"Nope."

"Well, then, yes-"

Jade leaned forward quickly and captured Tori's lips playfully, turning on the bench so that she straddled the seat and faced the brunette.

"Mmph, Jade- … Someone mi-… C'mon, sto-…"

Tori's attempts to deter her girlfriend were thwarted and ended up with them both tangled together in an embrace when Tori's mother opened the door. Both jumped back immediately and breathed a mutual sigh of relief when they realized they weren't caught. Tori's grin faltered a bit when Mrs. Vega walked straight through the kitchen and down to the basement.

"Do you wanna stay over tonight?" The half-Latina questioned with a turn of her gaze toward her girlfriend. She wasn't sure if Jade was leaving after the countdown or not.

"Yeah… sure." Jade responded distractedly as she was barely able to tear her eyes from the door that Mrs. Vega had disappeared behind.

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Please stop."

The Goth turned to look back at the brunette questioningly.

"You're making it worse."

The blue eyed play writer had a sheepish expression for about half a second before she stood and pulled Tori's hand for her to stand up.

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean? To hide the Champaign for later." Jade responded as if her intentions were obvious.

"You're a bad influence." Tori commented with a light laugh.

"Well of course!" Jade mocked in the accent that she used specifically for mocking her girlfriend.

This time, Tori only giggled in response.

* * *

><p>"10,9,8,7,6" The couple chanted to each other in Tori's bedroom with the door locked and the countdown live in LA on her flat screen TV.<p>

The glasses of Champaign in their hands sloshed slightly while they gazed into each other's eyes.

Jade couldn't believe the amount of cliché she was dealing with at the moment, but she also couldn't believe how much she loved the girl that was gazing right back at her.

"5,4,3,2-"

"_One! __**Happy New Year**_!" the cheers and celebration blasted through the TV's speakers, but neither of them were able to shout 'Happy new year' with the rest of Los Angeles.

Their mouths were a little pre-occupied at the start of the New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Anyall mistakes are mine. If you find any, let me know. :)**

**Belated Merry Christmas/Happy New Year to you all.**

**Review :)**


End file.
